


Behind his Throne

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Being Lost, Boundaries, Breeding, Chains, Character Death, Cruelty, Developing Friendships, Dream Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Evil Snoke, Execution, F/M, Fear of Death, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, Heart Attacks, Hidden Depths, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Marriage, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mentioned Han Solo, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Murder, Nice Hux, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Slavery, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stolen Moments, Submission, Teamwork, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Twins, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ———-******COMPLETE*****————It took Kylo Ren a long time to persuade General Hux it was in both their best interests to be rid  of their master... the resistance gave the final opportunity on Crait. Distracted by Luke and the rebels, Snoke didn't  see the coup coming...so self assured. Arrogant. Hux had a stone hidden on his person Kylo gave him to ward mental intrusion. Kylo had developed  a back door so to speak to keep his master in the dark...he saw what his apprentice  wanted him to see...Phasma was all too ready to jump on board...their master was a sadistic asshole to them all. It took a major show of force to take down Snoke's  personal guards...his ship hit  by the abandoned rebel craft. Perfect distracted moment. In the wreckage they found something unexpected... behind his burning throne was a secret door. Kylo and Hux exchanged bewildered shock when then saw the room's contents... a young girl bound to a bench. A room surrounding her like a royal bedroom.   She was unconscious. Battered.  Kylo could sense the violence imbedded in the walls.  What was her purpose? Who was she?





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [Nervoustouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervoustouch/gifts).



"It's  obvious she was a prisoner... or perhaps a slave?" Hux commented.

Kylo stepped closer, "she's  more than that...she's force sensitive...a powerful one. And...young."

"The medical bay can determine age, ... assess the damage. Meanwhile I'll  assign Mitaka  to thuroughly comb this room. How was this hidden all this time? Why was that girl kept here...?" Hux questioned.

 

Kylo shook his head.

 

She was so very young...thin.

Malnourished?

Her power thrummed.

 

_"young one are you there?" Kylo coaxed,  tenderly touching her cheek._

 

...nothing.

"She's buried deep in her own mind and has been heavily drugged." Kylo stated.

Hux scanned what she was attached to, "Ren, this looks like a breeding bench...you don't think that sick fuck was...?"

Kylo sighed,  it was disgusting  but possible..."she is bare...she is positioned... it's possible. Makes me feels even less guilty for betraying him. He deserved his head sliced off. "

"Very true...she may be quite shattered upon waking...confused" Hux gazed down.

 

They received notification the resistance fled... only a handful.

Luke was dead.

Kylo seemed less pleased.  Hux wondered why.

The girl was carefully disconnected and wrapped in a blanket. Taken to medical.

"We should have her evaluation  shortly... hopefully answers...as it stands am I stepping up or you Ren?" Hux asked.

Kylo grinned, "you have the armies under your guide ...I  can be the intimidating  face. But as we discussed... we will share the power general...or should I say Grand Marshal?"

 

 

 


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo talks to the nurse, the doctor. He's concerned. The detox took almost two full weeks...the drugs in her system...apalling levels. Her power probably the only thing that kept her body from shutting down.

"Her injuries have healed, her body is whole. We have influxed fluids and vitamins. She remains unconscious. I believe from what he did to her inside her head...with his powers." The doctor reported.

Kylo nodded.

He kept trying to connect to the girl...the force was unyielding.

He kept hitting a wall.

It hurt when he bumped against  it.

The doctor said she was only 15...

She showed signs of physical and sexual trauma...malnutrition... dehydration...

Her back held a smattering of healed scars...

She suffered at least one miscarriage...

Her womb was still intact.

Her organs weak from the drugs and treatment she endured.

"I'm going to continue what we’re re doing, we should seen improvements in no time." He assured Kylo. 

Kylo was disturbed. 

His master. 

His master had been....no it was such a dark thing to admit.

But the evidence  stared him in the face.

She would heal. She would wake.

 

_"I'm  so sorry young one...we didn't  know you were there..." Kylo gently told her._

 

Kylo knew Snoke tortured. He dealt out cruel punishment...yet, he had never thought him capable. 

To corrupt such innocence...

Defile and break...

Mitaka recovered datachips from the room. Video feed.

Their answers  were there. 

But could he stomach it. 

He'd seen the aftermath of rape...

The older knights...when he first arrived... they took what they wanted when they conquered.

Snoke had almost encouraged it... boosting their descent  into the darkside. 

He'd  ended that...particular action when he became  commander over the knights. First Knight.

His master had ridiculed him for his softness...his compassion.

Hux told him similar  of his mother... dominated by his father. 

Kylo couldn't  understand.

He was cruel, he was petty... vengeful.

But never...he couldn't...

He scanned her features...

so sweet...

 

 

 

 


	3. Well oh Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux exited his shower. His mind wandering to her. How would she react to them...to him when she woke? Many cultures all over the galaxy would already have her married or paired... with child by now. He found himself hoping she wouldn't be afraid...

Hux watched the video feeds... analyzed the datachips himself before passing them to Kylo...they were reluctant,  but needed to know exactly what she endured...

They couldn't help her if they didn't have a starting point...

 

"It's...I felt nauseous." Kylo threw the desk chair at the wall in Hux's office. 

Hux understood. "Yes, well...now we know her daily routine...what he inflicted.  Dr. Raxmin is confident  with treatments, proper nutrition, and a safe environment she can still become a valued member of society."

"Routine...he tried to breed a young girl ! Practically a child ! He tried himself !" Kylo exploded."that nasty crinkled fool !"

Hux ever the level headed one, "he is now gone...that part of her life is over. Calm down  so we can give her a better future."

Kylo growled, taking a seat in the remaining chair.  "My knights...the previous  group...they each took turns as well...how could they just... follow orders? Those kind of orders!? "

"According  to the data files you were next,  he was going to approach you soon because the others ...and he himself failed." Hux pointed out. 

Kylo sighed, "she was in pain... every minute they were at it... it was for procreation... not her enjoyment...they didn't care how much she cried or screamed... Snoke whipped her after if she did! Withheld food !"

"Those beasts looked as if they enjoyed themselves... he had her in there at least 10 months...her heritage is sketchy. Records say he purchased her from a Plutt on Jakku...her parents dead.  No original  home planet listed... possible this Plutt had no knowledge  of it." Hux explained  pouring himself a drink.

Kylo declined. "The knights  on the videos are being rounded up. They don't know my purpose. I will end all of them who raped her...several went multiple times...not one was gentle."

Kylo had been mortified his men had done this...and he had no idea.

But his master was about to tell him...proposition him to take a turn...

They would be punished...like their master...

 

_"I  will sever those hands that hurt you young one...in the absence of your wrath, mine will pay substitute...you will receive justice." Kylo promised. He wished she responded. Hoped she heard._

_"Very good Ren...I  had the bench destroyed... cruel piece of furniture... it's entire purpose  to hold a female in place so she can't  move away when she's  to be mounted...vile. How could they have been turned on by that filth...those actions...her defeated sobbing and wailing...I  suppose Snoke didn't offer a choice..."Hux had told him._

The data showed that her body kept rejecting the deposits.  

The one that got to a month along, still  was dispelled later.

She could have died.

An energy  field had maintained the room's camouflage. The ship that rammed the Supremacy  jolted the field generators.  Revealing. 

Thank the gods.

"I keep sending my voice into her mind...the force within her is so strong but unguided...raw.  He assumed she could be a controlled source for a powerful darkside child...I  will earn her trust. But it will take time. " Kylo  told the general.

"Quarters have been prepared. Smaller than that room. Plants  inside. Like you suggested Ren... life. I  thought about allowing her to barrow my cat if she proves not to be murderous." The general notified medical they were on their way, she was finally stirring.

Kylo plotting half his knights' deaths as they walked.

Kylo smelled sand...felt water in his face...she was already awake!

Damn.

They sped up their pace.

 


	4. Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey grimaced...her body stiff. But... no chains? ...no bench? ...clothes?

She vaguely remembered feeling the ship lurch...

She'd prayed that it would explode.

She'd  been alone.

 

The gruesome being had extracted his talons long enough for a moment of happy silence. 

For once he had not left one of those dark men with her...his fighters? 

His attempts to fill her...

Something  within her...she'd always felt it deep down... protected her...

Kept her from being impregnated. 

But she was too weak to fight them off from trying...bound... 

She wanted to bite the nose from their snickering faces...

Rip those grunting  voices from their throats with her teeth !

Plutt...greedy fuck jumped at the chance to sell what he didn't  even own...

Snagged her when she came to get portions...handed her over.

Untouched...saved for that monster!

All the tests and torture...

Pokes and prods...

The wrinkled thing had her chained to the breeding bench so he could do as he liked...the first time was so painful...

His attendants  would clean her...prepare her for his next attempt.

He mentioned  her power...what he could create with her...

She was barely fed...

She stayed so cold...so hungry...

Throat dry...

When he raged at his failure she was whipped...if she cried... screamed... she was whipped...

Then came his dark ones...

One by one thrusting and grunting...

Rough calloused hands...

Cruel words...

They never  bothered to touch her in any way that might arouse  her... grant her something...

She lost count...she barely  saw faces...

The way she was bound, her neck couldn't  really move.

She was glad not to see their faces...the leader's  face was bad enough.

Would haunt her.

Someone released  her?

Her wounds tended.

Her belly was....sated.

 

Rey heard...a voice. In her drugged haze...they spoke softly...

She reached for those words...

 

Power! She felt it coming closer.

But the black void was gone...she knew. That monster was gone...

Who was this new pulse? 

Not just dark but also ...light?

That voice...his words. Kindness.

It was from who was coming closer.

 

"Ah, good you're awake my dear. " the redhead greeted with a smile. "My name is Grand Marshal Armitage Hux...this is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, he succeeded  the being who had you... imprisoned. We are not here to hurt you...no one will touch you now... those who did are being punished... our previous  leader has been disposed of. You may call me Hux. "

The darkhaired man stepped forward,  "yes, you may call me Kylo or Ren... quarters have been prepared  for you. You are welcome to make a home here on the Finalizer or if you can remember  your home planet, we can return you there when you are completely  healed."

Rey blinked at them.

Both had darkness inside...she saw it.

She still didn't  understand  what was within her...the thing that made the monster want her...

"My name  is Rey...I  don't  remember anything  else... I was told my parents died. I  have nowhere to be." She replied timidly.

Kylo nodded. 

Hux handed her fresh clothes, "these are for you, you may have others made if you wish...you are welcome to stay until you decide another destination."

"Thankyou..." Rey  felt no ill intent from them.

They each had features she found ...interesting.

 


	5. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had zero sympathy as the men before him screamed and begged... stripped naked, they'd been chained down as she had. He took satisfaction as he inserted the metal rods. He castrated each with his saber before they were confined. He felt they'd lost the privilege of having their cocks... needed a taste of what they did to her... he offered the troopers the option to let off some steam on the foul men.

"A little  extreme Ren...creative though. " Hux sipped his caffe, observing what was taking place. "How many rounds are you giving them of this fun?"

Kylo smirked, "I read through their memories before I decided on punishment...they enoyed it, relished in her pain ...her helplessness... the loss of her innocence... they can suffer until the  troopers loose interest for their lack of honor."

Hux chuckled.  "Snoke would be proud of how cruel you've  become faced with your own knights..."

"Perhaps...but he soured them... transformed them into simply his war hounds with no boundaries... my training made obsolete." Kylo replied.

"They may simply  die...expire. " Hux stated.

"If they don't,  I'll  use my saber." Kylo grinned when one wailed again for mercy, "how is Rey?"

"Adjusting, settled into her space.  But jumpy...understandably skittish.  Phasma has taken a warming to her already. My feline likes her better than me..."  he muttered. 

Kylo sighed,  "it'll  take time..."

The rods were jammed back into each man's  ass again, Hux nodded. "Remind me never to piss you off Ren..." 

"You would never rape a defenseless  girl... not after what your father did to your mother..." Kylo assured him. 

"Fact. I'd hoped our master had warped their minds...that it wasn't  a choice they made. It saddens me those warriors were so sadistic. I  can be quite vile myself...but I  have standards...no women...no children." Hux remarked.

 

Kylo nodded,  the two left to head to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey investigated every inch. Everything  was so sleek...metallic.

But the plants...oh she adored them.

Each with unique smells and textures, some with flowers blooming...

She felt wealthy.She loved the bath tub!

She picked softer fabrics  for her clothing and lighter colors.

The dark  shades made her think of that room...

Phasma  was kind and patient.

The doctors and nurses gentle and attentive. 

Millie... Hux's  kitty was a sweetheart. Rey had always wanted a pet. 

She was redhaired like her owner... amusing. Such a cuddle  bug. 

Rey wondered if the man was...

He was very professional...regal. But... his manner, his tone with her... soothing.

Curious.

The new leader...was young...his power called to her.

She liked his face, his mental whispers... his hair.

Curious.

Everyone on the ship feared and respected both men...they were glad the former leader was dead. 

She could feel it.

 

She knew when the dark ones were punished.  Their agony echoed throughout the ship...even if not everyone heard it.  She did. 

She couldn't  feel guilty for it.

They deserved it.

Kylo and Hux did that for her. 

She wasn't completely sure how she felt about that yet...

Her new bed was so soft...Millie snuggled up with her.  

It was so much better than sleeping chained, immobile...

The bench was so hard. 

The breaks from it...their attentions ...were never long enough...

 

 _Suffer_...she willed.

 

_Endure like I had to...fucking pricks..._

 

Rey felt  safe for the first time in so long...

She slept...

 

 

 


	6. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wandered freely, bare feet, hair loose, ...no one stopped her. Millicent tended to follow.

She found the Grand Marshal at his desk.

He smiled up at her, brow furrowed when he noticed Millicent at her feet.

"Exploring again?" He inquired.

She shied, dipping her eyes low.

"Don't  do that young one, I  am no better than you...I  told them to let you move as you please.  You have been confined enough. " Hux directed.

Rey raised her eyes.

Hux found them intoxicating... hopeful... 

Most women...girls who've been ...used as she had, he grimaced at the thought, he'd seen them with dull lifeless eyes...their light snuffed out.

But Rey...her's were bright.

He wanted to stare deep inside. Fall in drowning.

" I'm sorry... I wanted to thank you. I like my rooms...Millie...my clothes... you've been kind. " Rey stuttered out. 

Hux grinned, "you're quite welcome. Find anything interesting  today?"

"I asked a lot of questions about the engines and systems. Your men were patient. " Rey smiled, "I  felt it when those dark ones were punished  by Kylo...are they all...all of them gone? The men who...had me?"

He saw shame creep across her features, it broke his heart a bit. "Ren used the video footage, the datachips Snoke retained to collect all the subjects he used for your treatments. We disposed of those...and after punishments were dealt.  Kylo killed them."

"I am glad. I hated them." Rey stated firmly. No hesitation. 

Hux nodded, "are the doctors helping you adjust, face what happened?"

"I think so, I heard that Snoke was going to get Kylo to come try soon...if Kylo had refused he would have hurt him." She replied.

"Perhaps, but Kylo would have took the pain." Hux assured  her.

Rey nodded, "only one of the dark ones refused at first...after Snoke tortured him he complied. Once he...started, he reveled in it...his mind full of filth like the rest. Came back to me several times..." she let tears fall. "They...it wasn't always just for pregnancy...he let them do other things sometimes too... incentives he called it."

Hux scowled,  "Rey  I can't  change what happened  to you... but no one will touch you again...not without your consent. Not on my ship, not under our protection. "

She knew. 

She felt his decision.

He wouldn't.

He and Kylo both had wallowed in punishing those men.

She stood, came around his desk facing him. "Can I  ...hug you? Is that ok?"

"Of course." Hux allowed her to wrap around him when he stood from his chair. She laid her head against his chest. He patted her back gently. 

It warmed him.

So sweet.

"Don't  give those demons another thought, concentrate on healing with the doctor's help...and let me know if you find something you want to pursue on board." Hux suggested.

Rey smiled  and left.

Hux smirked,  she was under his skin. 

Most didn't find a way,  "Mitaka!"

"Yes sir?" Dopheld  poked his head in.

"See that Miss Rey is allowed complete access, friendly reminder, she's  trying to settle in and find her place. She seems inquisitive, let her be." Hux directed, "and... since you are young ...try and be a friend to her at her comfort level of course. I  want her to feel at ease."

"Of course sir. " Dopheld agreed.

Hux notified Kylo of her visit, their conversation.  

With her force sensitivity, she might be curious about how Kylo trained.

He thought again about how his moody feline was just  happily following Rey around the Finalizer... and chuckled.

The young girl.

So resilient. 

He would probably prefer to follow her around too, but work beckoned.

He was buried in notifications and requests from First Order Systems since Snoke's execution.

Most systems were receptive  to Kylo's  rule, Hux's  new position.

The remaining resistance members were being clever, hiding.

He sent word out requesting a meeting for terms.

Along his usual channels.

His networks vast. 

But no response.

Kylo was still not discussing his uncle's passing, nor his mother's survival.

Hux wasn't  pushing yet.

A formal introduction would have to be made to legitimize  Kylo's rule.

Soon.

Gifts were already coming in. Leaders hoping, seeking loyalty.

Special treatment was highly sought.

Hux got distracted, wondering why Rey was bare foot? They had ordered many pairs of pretty shoes that were supposed  to be comfortable, Phasma had helped. He grinned. 

 

 


	7. Seek me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's chest glistened with sweat, his thick hair drenched ...sticking to his brow. He twisted, turned, kicked, flung out his weapon at the machine circling him. He huffed. It was still strange training without his knights... he'd hoped not all had succumbed to Snokes wishes... he was disappointed...

Kylo swung his saber.

 

He went through his forms.

 

His movements fierce and elegant.

 

Rey watched. Mezmorized.

He was beautiful. 

 

He closed his eyes. Glided around the room with each parry and thrust...

Breath erratic...

His mind lost in the force...

But he felt her near. 

He assumed she didn't want to reveal herself...yet.

 

He set his weapon down...

Sat on the floor.

Began to breathe and meditate.

 

Rey jumped down from where she hid. "May I?"

"You may." Kylo replied, amused.

Rey took a seat across from Kylo.

 

"This is meditation...it helps you center and focus...truly allow the force within you to blossom. Quiet the storms within...just close your eyes and breathe in and out." He directed.

 

She listened.

They stayed that way.

Just breathing.

 

Rey felt...peaceful.

"Why would you turn on your master? ...you and the Grand Marshal?" Rey asked.

Kylo sighed, "I  was very lost... angry. Hux was frustrated ...ambitious. We both had family scars...Snoke, our master...made us promises...he lied. He coaxed us to compete... he pitted us against eachother... it backfired. Our eyes were open to how deep his tendrils dug. We had enough of his cruelty..."

"You were in the middle of a battle?" Rey asked.

"Yes...with the resistance,  those fighting against  his rule. The First Order had took over so many systems. It was the perfect time to strike...he never saw it coming. When their evacuated  ship hit his it revealed you..." Kylo explained  patiently. 

Rey nodded, "I saw Hux is trying reach out to them now...to make peace."

"We hope to...it's very complicated... we've done horrible things for our master...they won't  believe us... yet... but you don't need to worry about it." Kylo replied. 

Rey smiled, "you've shown me you're  both good men after all... they will see the change too."

Kylo felt pride. 

Rey sensed his grief, "you miss your mother... even though she's been your enemy for a long time. Your uncle tried  to hurt you, but you miss him too. And your father...oh...you...killed him for your master...you miss him terribly..." 

Kylo growled, "it's rude to go into another's  mind without their consent Rey... like anything unwanted... I  used to do it.  It's  wrong, a violation.  And... now that my head is clear of my master, I'm  processing the wrong I've  done..."

"I'm  sorry Kylo...your grief reached out to me... I  felt your loss. I  don't  remember  my family... you miss what's  left of yours..." she stated. 

Kylo sighed, "you are not wrong, I  do...I  regret... and I  wish I  could see her..."

"Come. Let's  scrounge up some food." Kylo  stood and suggested.

Rey's stomach grumbled, "sounds perfect. Can I come learn more  about my force power with you?"

"Sure, we can start slow. Perhaps it will help not just you... but me as well." Kylo suggested. 

He tugged on his tunic and boots.

 

Rey swallowed. He was so ...much.

She followed him down twisting corridors.

She could help him...she was sure of it. He was just as alone. Helpless in his own way. 

Just like her.

Just like Hux.

His mother would forgive him...she knew he was still loved. 

A real mother would.

She'd be proud  of him if she knew... he'd stood up to his master... saved Rey. They wanted peace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux woke to eyes...wide green eyes... "may I help you?"

"I  ... you were having bad dreams..." Rey told him.  

She sat cross legged on his bed.

Hux rubbed his chin, "yes...I  often do...how did you get in here?"

Rey nodded, "I felt your dreams...I  thought your door open...that force stuff listened to what I wanted ..."

Hux sighed, but sat up. "It's not ok to sneak into people's rooms uninvited Rey...it's a breach of protocol... boundaries..."

She cocked her head, "but you helped me? I just wanted to stop your bad dream..."

"I see...well thankyou then. But in the future, let me give you permission,  ok?" Hux asked.

Rey smiled, "ok."

She did not move from her spot.

He wasn't  really sure why she remained.

"Is there something else? ...you should probably  head back to your rooms." Hux stated.

Rey got closer...crawling toward him slowly...

Hux was stunned...

She put her palms on his face, staring into his eyes. 

Hux was incapable of moving now.

She stilled.

 

_your mind is so full...of dark memories... but also plans... to make the galaxy great..._

_Your father was not kind... but you are not him..._

 

Rey kissed the tip of his nose.

Smiled.

Hopped off the bed and left.

Hux just sat there.

She... looked into him...

Saw him...

"She kissed my nose?...." he murmured  to himself, chuckled.

 


	9. Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had only seen the ugliest version of sexuality... the brutal horror of primal urges. None were tender... no pretty words... what should have been given to someone she loved was taken by many who didn't... she is curious.

Rey found many intricate  places to hide all over the ship, it was actually  easy....

She saw the glances between  officers and their underlings... coworkers of every level....younger and older...

Attractions... fascinations... crushes... lust... deep affection... love...

Love...

Her two saviors had never felt that... she saw it...the paths that led to her...

Lacked a great epic love story or even... real happiness...

For eachother comradery in battle... a bit of drunken delighting... angry sex. 

She found that confusing...

They'd  both had lovers...

Family histories affected how they pursued those...activities...

Body language,  she observed,  amongst the varied beings in the crew seemed to be invitation  or rejection.

Words often said one thing and meant another...

Dark corridors, store rooms, private corners held secret meetings and trysts..  

Rey saw them...

The hands, the mouths, bodies joining in what wasn't  agony... pain...

Screams and moans of pleasure... want...

Many on the ship wanted her saviors...male and female...

For position or power...or simply fun...

Sex could be...fun?

She knew of brothels...prostitutes who made money on that fun...

Her experience  was not fun...

She got no payment  beyond punishment... another cock shoved in...

She let her powers whisper closer as the people  she analyzed  distracted themselves...

Let herself  pretend...

The lounge was very interesting... the higher ranking chortling and letting guards down...

Hiding herself  she saw Kylo...a female medical nurse sitting close, giggling...touching his leg...

Rey saw in the girl's  mind what she hoped would  occur after a few drinks...she'd seen his gentle side with Rey... saw him as hot.

Rey pouted.

The woman was so sure...

Confident...

In her mind she saw herself  straddling  the commander...

But Rey's  thoughts were interupted. 

Kylo nodded at the woman, downed his remaining drink and left the lounge with her.

Rey felt...hollow.

 

Reaching out... she found where Hux was, asleep at his desk...

Overworking...again.

Rey scurried  off. 

She didn't  need to see what Kylo did with the pretty nurse...

 


	10. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux jumped up...

"Holy damn shit fuck!" A very startled Hux jumped up falling out of his chair.

He rubbed his eyes as he saw what shook him. "Rey...? ...is this waking me up thing going to be a regular  occurrence now?!"

Rey cocked her head, "you fell asleep at your desk...again. You should be in your bed."

"Yes, it happens...I work a lot." Hux glanced at her. "You should be in your rooms snoozing away as well... pot or kettle little one."

Rey giggled.

Then her expression  changed, "do you not... have someone that cares whether you sleep  in your bed or not Hux?"

That...surprised him.

"No...not at the moment...why?" Hux questioned.

Rey sighed,  " I think Kylo  does..."

Ah....so she's  jealous or territorial... female insecurity...? Hux contemplated.

"Perhaps...he is a dashing young commander...he has admirers." Hux smirked. 

Rey groaned, "he was in the lounge with one of my nurses...she's very pretty...he left with her..."

"Well, then you should be happy for him. Meeting your pretty nurse perhaps made his day.  We have all had a rough go of it the last decade, I'd  say he's  earned some happiness..." Hux stood facing her, but returned to his  chair. 

Rey pouted.

It wasn't  missed by Hux.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you...like any pretty nurses Hux?" Rey asked timidly. 

The blush kissing her cheeks made him grin. " no. You have my undivided  attention  little  one. What would you like to do?" Hux knew it invited trouble...but he sensed she needed someone.

Rey beamed, "cookies! I'm  going to show you how I bake cookies!"

Such a small request.

Hux had what they needed delivered to his rooms.  He prepared his small kitchen area and table.

Rey  fashioned herself an apron out of one of his dress shirts.

He cringed at the flour already decorating it. 

Millie rubbed against  his leg with a purr. Investigating. 

She explained every step, patient and soft spoken.

Hux wondered if she had wanted to do this with Kylo...the boy was younger than Hux...both of them far older than her...

He shook the thought away...

"My mom always smelled like cookies... before the alcohol took over...I  like the ones with chocolate  chunkies in them...I  love making them into shapes..." Rey smiled and practically glowed.

Hux noticed flour on her cheek.

He could point it out or wipe it off...

Would that be too intimate a touch... trigger her...?

The smell filled his quarters. Delicious.

 

Before he could think too hard, flour hit him.

Rey laughed loud. "Got you!"

"Really now Rey?" Hux muttered, wiped his face with a small towel.

Rey smiled and threw more at him.

Hux smirked, "see here!" He tossed some back.

Then it was all out war ...only ending with them laying on the kitchen floor laughing so hard it hurt.

"I  forgot how to be happy...really happy... thanks!" Rey got to her feet, pulled the cookies out to cool on the counter, " I'll  be back, going hop in your shower real quick!"

Hux sat still on the floor another second then snuck one treat.

"Mmmmmm..." it was warm and perfect sweetness. Hux grinned. 

She was tough, but still so...bright inside.

Their master should have never had her...he didn't  deserve such treasure.

Why had her parents not protected her?

Could she...get close with someone someday...love someone?

Foolishness!

He washed his hands and face,  changed into his night clothes.

Poured two glasses of milk.

Set out two plates, two cookies. 

No... no pretty nurses of interest come to mind for the Grand Marshal...

 

 


	11. Affection and affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo joined Hux for a late drink.

"You haven't  indulged with me as of late Ren, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Hux questioned.

Kylo swished his glass, staring  at the ice and liquid. "She... the girl... she hovers constantly.  I've  been taking her force training slowly.  I work around her time with the doctors. But I  sense her presence... "

"She randomly manifests to you too I see, ...she seems to thrive on scaring me when I fall asleep." Hux offered, sipping his drink.

Kylo sighed,  "not exactly... she dips a mental toe in the minds of many of our  crew. She does it to you... to me...I  have scolded her and explained  why it's wrong. But she still does it...and follows us around...watches us...everyone."

"She's  curious. Bored perhaps. She's  learning how to wield strength she doesn't  fully understand..." Hux pointed out.  "Afraid she will see how you feel?"

"How I  feel?" Giving Hux a confused glare.

Hux nodded,  " you feel compassion for the girl. She's also quite pretty...and you are not blind."

"Well, yes, ...but I would never take advantage...not after what she endured !" Kylo yelled, slamming his glass down. 

"Not what meant Ren, neither would I.  But, she is trying to figure out things for herself...if you didn't  catch it ...your tryst with one of her nurses bothered her. She acted jealous. " Hux pointed out. "She pays close attention  to you and I, she questioned  if I had anyone."

Kylo opened his mouth and shut it.

Jealous?

"She's  too young..." Kylo paced, "...and Trina expressed interest, didn't  want anything serious...so I  have  been burning pent up energy with her. Rey isn't  ready for anything  close to that with me or anyone...she's confused... because  we saved her...are caring for her..."

"You are not wrong, I'm  just pointing out it bothered her, she does watch us closely.  We are all she has..." Hux replied.

Kylo headed toward the door.

Hux followed.

Kylo turned back, leaning in and kissed Hux's  lips lightly. "I will... figure it out. And for now... I  won't  see Trina."

Hux smirked,  "help Rey get stronger, keep a clear head. I  will do the same. Education  is key."

Kylo left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey smiled, opening her eyes...no nurse followed him inside tonight.

 

"Are you coming in Rey  or are you going to keep pretending  I can't sense you there?" Kylo stated.

Rey came out, "coming..."


	12. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo went in his bedroom and changed into his night pants and grey t-shirt. Rey made herself comfy on his couch.

"Where do I  begin...well, I  know you've  been following  us around... dipping into our minds and others. We discussed  that already...there are lines Rey. I know it's  difficult  to connect with people  after trauma... but you need to try. Hux  and I will have interactions that don't pertain to you...social lives. " Kylo  stood over her trying to make her understand.

Rey nodded, "I'm...sorry. I just have questions... I've  been trying  to answer them..."

"Questions...alright... but why does Hux think my time with Trina bothers you? Don't  you want us happy? Like we do you?" Kylo sat down beside her,  taking her hand. 

Rey gazed down at their hands. "No..."

No?

Kylo let go. "What do you mean no?"

Rey blushed, "I... like how I  feel around you... Hux... I  don't  want anyone to take that from me. Your master...your knights... they made me feel... like nothing...a thing..."

Her tears made him move closer. "What you survived is exactly  why you need to try to connect with someone, others closer to your age. You are still so young... you are still able to grow past what they did... live a full life..."

"I  want to..." Rey  laid her head on his shoulder, "you enjoyed my pretty nurse... she thinks about you...but she's  not sweet.  She's  seeing someone else. She doesn't  care about you..."

"People don't  always care, sometimes  it's  just... fun. Or relaxing to be with someone. I  don't  make emotional connections...I  have never wanted to... you however, you can still find care...when you're older.  You were bombarded by physical lust and cruelty, be a child for a while still..."

"I see..." Rey smiled, wiped her eyes. "Read me a story about the force? "

"I can, but you need to promise me...no more following, hiding, or watching us. No more digging around in minds without permission. " Kylo instructed.

Rey curled beside him, "promise"

 

"Ok" a book flew to his hand, "the force is talked about as dark and light, but some were a bit of both...the grey. This story is about one master, I  found the text within a ruined temple." 

Kylo read, she listened.

But...he felt something  in her stirring. She was learning to put walls up in her mind.

And as he asked her not to...he wouldn't  dip into her mind either...

 

 


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina finished her shift in the medbay. In her quarters she took a hot shower, pulled on the lace he liked. Sprayed a tiny bit of perfume on her wrists, rubbed it at her neck, chest, knees. She lit a candle. Fluffed her hair.

"Hi." She greeted him at the  door. 

He was on her immediately, kissing her roughly, pushing her against the wall.

"I've  missed you..." he grazed her hips and cupped her ass. Kissing down her neck. Hands running over her breasts, her wetness.

She was always so wet for him.

"You know I was busy, entertaining. He was so gentle with that little girl they found...I  knew he'd  be game." She helped  him take off his uniform. "He's  a brute, but I  enjoyed him." 

She wanted him naked .

He tugged her breasts free of the lace, sucking in a nipple. Fingers dipping under her panties.

"Ah....I  recorded  us for you...every time...oh..." Trina moaned.

He let it go with a pop, "of course. Set it up in the bedroom as usual."

On her wall the images projected large. 

Kylo Ren on his knees, head between  her legs...then more and more...

Trina grinned, "a bit rough, but I liked it...I  imagined you watching... telling him what to do to me..."

"Good girl..." he groaned as her lips circled.

He gripped her head as she bobbed ...as he watched the image shift...Kylo pistoning into her from behind while he choked her, her eyes locked toward the recording device. 

He loved she did this for him... every man or woman she fucked, she recorded for them to watch together...

He pulled her up, "I want you now! Seeing your body tensing as his cock pounded, it is fucking beautiful..." he tore the lace off.

Bare and ready she climbed on the bed,  got on all fours so he could mimic what Kylo  had done.

"That's  it. My soaked whore, you love this shit, how hard it makes me." He slid in and kissed her back.

Shoved her face down into her mattress,  grabbed her neck with his other hand. Rolling his hips.

Trina ground back into his motions.

She was his...no matter who she spread her legs for...just his.

He squeezed her throat harder and his pace increased, his mouth by her ear "you saw him so many times the last few weeks...thought you might have got tired of this...no one can have your heart ! That cunt is for sale but not what's  truly mine!"

"No one... I  swear..." she gurgled.

She came right before he did.

He pulled out, flipped her over. 

Spread her thighs wide.

His fingers playing with their fluids.

"You can see him again if you want... but there's a man you might like in engineering. Up to you... I  want to see some watersports... the guy in engineering  is into that...his wife hates it. She's also off ship...he's lonely..." he muttered suggesting.

He leaned in taking her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

At her door he kissed her on the cheek, "I  have to be on shift soon, think about it, ok? I'll  make it worth it if you let him..."

"I'll  consider it..." Trina teased. Rubbing her hand over his cock.

 

Back in her room she laid back. The recordings still running.

 

She didn't see Rey...

 

Rey had been in her closet hiding...

She heard all of it.

Rey was not pleased.

Scowling, "you tricked him! Used him!"

"What the fuck! How'd  you'd...? Were you fucking watching us?" Trina accused.

"Kylo doesn't  deserve to be humiliated like this... he liked you... trusted you!" Rey yelled.

She shifted her hand. Trina flew across the room against the wall. Blood dripping from her nose.

"Little bitch!" Trina screamed, thrashing against her invisible  hands.

Rey stood closer."you won't  hurt him again. He doesn't even know what you've done..."

Rey slung Trina back to her bed.  Her arms and legs spread. 

"You're pretty I guess...but hideous  inside...user...filth." Rey tightened her grip on her neck. 

She tied her to the bed. Wrapped a belt around her neck. 

Rey tightened until the woman passed out.

Rey looked at the footage. She found all of Kylo's. Watched all of it. Holding the drives she made them burn to ash in her hand.

Gone.

She searched and discovered the rest...the other recordings. Left them to be found. 

Made sure no sign was left of her.

She stood  over Trina's unconscious  form. "So you like a show huh...I'll give you one. "

Rey's  eyes burning red. 

She pulled Trina into her head.

Trina found herself chained to a bench, naked, being taunted.

Then man after man inside her. Rey gave her every memory she had of them...Trina screaming in her bed, tears flowing.

Rey kept her hand over her mouth.

Shoving more and more at her.

Rey felt the woman's hopelessness... regret... 

Her holes hurt...she felt torn apart... like less than dirt...

Rey let her finally  settle back into herself. Trina was shaking. 

Rey heard the heartbeat slow, she willed it slower...slower until it stopped.

Trina was still.

Rey smiled.

She left her tied, the recordings to be found. The doctor would think her heart gave out...

Stress perhaps...

But her pretty nurse wouldn't  be using her Kylo anymore... or anyone...

 

Rey curled into her bed, wondered how long before someone found the woman... 

Her dear boyfriend was just as vile...but they wouldn't  know about him...she didn't record them.

Kylo would be thankful...

Of course he would...

 

 


	14. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe this was happening on my ship...I'm appalled !" Hux ranted. "All the men and women in the recordings will be interrogated. Check surveillance footage as well, Ren you need to help. I give you permission to view inside their minds"

"Doctor, how did she ...die?" Kylo asked.

The Dr. Raxmin looked annoyed, "a heart attack...everything points to that. She was attacked...maybe, she had a bloody nose, broken ribs from being pushed around it seems. Her wrists and ankles cut by the rope holding her. But the recordings show that was consensual  ...usually."

"So one of her partners did this?" Kylo assumed.

"It seems so, the belt around her neck didn't  cause her death...but maybe made her panic? Causing her heart to give out? There were no drugs in her system." She reported.

 

Kylo sighed as he left the medbay. 

Trina had been ...popular.

He hadn't  wanted a relationship , but her words had been kind...her touch nice.

He could remember her smell, her warmth, the way she panted as he devoured her. 

He enjoyed fucking her, but she hadn't  just been fucking him...

It left him feeling sour.

She'd  recorded others...Hux said there weren't any of him though. 

Maybe he had meant...something to her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Anything?" Hux asked him.

Kylo slumped, "nothing...all her parners I checked cared about her...had no idea about eachother or the recordings. They are hurt and angry, but not murderous. The doctor said her death was due to a heart attack...she thinks perhaps a panic attack induced it. Her lifestyle. "

"Expand the interviews,  someone knows something...Dopheld says the surveillance footage outside her door...on the ship glitched for a few hours.  Negligence if no one realized it. Or foul if it was caused." Hux ordered. "And make sure Rey isn't  wandering...if some man killed Trina Riley than he's out there still, on this damn ship. Rey will not be next."

"I'll see to it myself.  No one off ship until we have definitive  answers." Kylo excused himself.

 

The following  week left him drained. 

He had no answers. 

Just more questions.

He was at another door, another interview. 

No answer.

He overid the door code.

Silence.

"Officer Canice? You were sent notification, of your interview  time. " Kylo walked through the rooms, no sign of Colin.

Until the bedroom.

Kylo found him. 

The man looked like he'd slit his wrists. 

His datapad sat on the bed.

Kylo hit play.

("I'm  so sorry Trina...I  pushed you too hard.  We hurt people...I  hurt you...I can never forgive myself") Colin's voice was shakey.

The room wreaked of anger, sadness...grief...

Kylo sighed,  so this was the boyfriend...maybe. 

He searched his rooms, sifted through his datapad.

There were photos of them together. Items of hers. Messeges back and forth about her trysts... things he wanted her to do for him to watch...

But that wasn't  what disturbed Kylo...

This officer had footage of Rey... from Snoke's hidden room.

Of her...how did this piss ant get this?!

Kylo fumed. 

He saw this man on the ground. He wished he'd  killed him.

Disgusting.

He deleted the clip.

He found nothing else.

Reported the body.

 

Hux seemed glad the matter was closed,  but Kylo felt there was more to it.

This man loved Trina...fucked up... but he seemed truly distraught at her death. 

He'd only been dead mere hours before Kylo found him.

Did anyone else have her footage?

Did someone leak it when they found her?

Did others know she was there and do nothing? 10 months...? 

 

What did Rey know?

Was it not only his knights and Snoke?

Kylo's  rage simmered.

 


	15. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey didn't really feel guilt about Trina or Colin... she felt bad that it bothered Kylo and Hux. Everyone on the ship was tense after Trina was found... they'd been extra protective. But Rey should feel bad about killing her... him... right?

_"welcome girl. My name is Snoke, your Supreme Leader. I am so pleased they found you." The being loomed over her, his skin looked rotten. He was hideous._

_She cringed._

_The man holding her tightened his grip._

_"Why? How?" She asked._

_"Plutt sold you to one of my knights... you displayed power child, you didn't  even realize you did." Snoke grinned from his throne._

_Rey couldn't  think of anything  she could have done...she didn't  have powers?_

_"You do actually...you are force sensitive...it can be used, cultivated." Snoke told her._

_She didn't  feel comfortable with how he stared at her._

_"Like the jedi?" She asked meakly._

_He laughed, "not quite. You are a perfect vessel. Untapped and fertile. I've  attempted before, but the mothers have expired. I  see potential in you, you’re strong. Young. Durable."_

_"No !" Rey yelled realizing what he meant._

_Snoke waved his hand, Rey slumped._

_He injected her._

_"Hold her steady. " he directed, ripped the fabric off of her._

_Running his knarled hand over her supple skin, "perfect. The rooms have been prepared. Chain her to the breeding bench. I'll break her in after my audience with General Hux and Commander Ren. This will be amusing. "_

 

_When he returned she was still out cold._

_He dismissed the knight._

_"So young, ready to birth. You girl will give me an heir. Kylo Ren is weak... you will provide me with a blank slate to train from the womb." Snoke removed his robes._

_The bare girl seemed small._

_But the fluids helped prepare her opening._

_He slid inside not caring if she would be in pain when she woke._

_When he finished, he left her there. No blanket, nothing._

_"I'll  leave you to  marinate. I have matters to attend to. " Snoke slipped out through the secret door._

_Rey was so sore the next day, scared._

_The ache between  her legs made her cry. She knew. The creature had took her._

_She couldn't  move._

_An attendant came, cleaned her, gave her a bite of food, water. They wouldn't speak to her._

_Rey was so confused._

_Snoke came to her again while she was awake._

_He didn't  drug her this time.  Mounted her and ignored her screaming. It made her sick._

_She begged him to stop._

_He came every day. When she kept screaming and trying to get away from the bench he began whipping her into silence._

_The attendant would remove her from the bench, but only when he drugged her._

_Snoke got frustrated when she didn't  get pregnant. Tests confirmed he could, that she was able._

_He punished her._

_Then came the dark ones._

_He told them not to leave lasting damage,  but use her any way they wanted. The goal being pregnancy, but in the meantime..._

_Only one required torture to motivate..._

_They relished in it...the others._

_Making full use of her. The rooms. Sometimes she was unconscious, sometimes not._

_She got pregnant once, but something inside her stopped it... she felt it... that earned severe punishment...agony beyond pain..._

_Protecting her at least one way. It was worth the end, his anger couldn’t scare her enough to let anything take root._

_She prayed to die._

_When they came in pairs or as a group she truly felt hate and rage._

_Snoke just watched. When he was present, he seemed amused by her agony._

_"My weak link may have to try next... his bloodline is strong in the force so I can end him once he passes his line along. You  won't  be alone long dear." Snoke promised._

_But that man didn't  come...others did.  Dressed plainly but she heard Snoke offer praise for information,  spies she assumed._

_They were rewarded with a turn it seemed._

_Rey remembered one the most vividly, Colin... he liked to use things on her, in her. Objects shoved inside her as he fucked her cunt...another man in her mouth.  His laughter._

_It haunted her._

_One name besides Snoke's...no one else slipped up like that._

_The stretch and pain._

_No one cared if she got off too. She never could._

_She started hearing their thoughts... sick and twisted._

_When Snoke tired of this...if she never got pregnant  she would be truly at someone’s mercy...or dead?_

_Useless._

_Grunting bodies, moans...sweat dripping on her...cum spilling...piss..._

_Her life..._

_Rey was nothing...just a hole like they told her..._

_She slipped into a madness. Spinning mercilessly off balance._

_She stopped crying when they positioned her away from the bench._

_Struck her._

_She stared off as her mouth, ass, and cunt were filled._

_Concentraing on breathing._

_In_

_out_

_in_

_out_

_Snoke stopped his visits._

_The dark ones got rougher._

_Rey felt dead._

 

 

 


	16. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was annoyed. The rebels were still not accepting his request for a peaceful meeting. They lost another factory to attack.

"Dopheld, how do they keep finding these factories? Bases? Some are secret and well hidden ?" Hux hollered. His face red.

"Grand Marshall, it would seem there are spies in our midst. As our crew have gone planetside for leave or tasks, I believe others have snuck on board." Mitaka  informed him.

Hux nodded, "possible. Check credentials of our visitor manifests. The delegates we are transporting as well. Someone is here that is not supposed to be!" 

Rey heard him.

"Rey, hello. Dopheld was just helping me with a nuisance that's  come up. We can still have dinner, I promised. I  apologize for running behind." Hux told her.

Rey hugged him, "it's  ok, I  know you are trying to keep us all safe. "

"Mitaka, I'll  touch base with you tomorrow. " Hux dismissed him. "Kylo  should be back in a few days, he's  taking care of an uprising for me.  It was a peaceful mining settlement  until someone riled them up and they assassinated my men."

"You need to relax, let's go eat.  I  have to tell you what I learned with Phasma. " Rey seemed excited.

It made him smile, he thrived on her happiness.

The disturbing footage Kylo found  in an officer's  datapad still tore at him.

He was glad the man slit his  wrists... Hux would have chopped the man to pieces himself after long hours of torture. 

The thought that he had...it infuriated him. Rey was innocent...

Kylo had punished his knights.

They had killed Snoke.

...this man had been hurting more of his crew...Trina...through Trina. 

But Rey was safe now...he wouldn't  let anyone hurt her again.

 

He enjoyed their dinners, she was pleasant. So inquisitive.

She told him of her observing trooper training with Phasma.  

She'd  made new friends. 

It thrilled him she always wanted to be so near. 

Sweet, affectionate. Holding his hands, hugging him, gentle kisses to his cheek.

He taught her to dance. 

She was so warm against him.

It was never improper. But he was so glad she seemed to be healing,  never shying away from them.

But...there were times.

Her temper, Kylo said to be patient, she was still learning  about her powers.

Hux refilled his glass. "I'm going to bed soon, early day tomorrow.  Hopefully  we can root out this spy or spies sabotaging us. I can have peace of mind."

He yawned. 

Rey smiled."hopefully. "

She touched his cheek, "are you lonely Hux?"

Hux scoffed, "not really...I stay too busy...but sometimes. It's been a bit since my last serious relationship. There's  still so much to do..."

Rey continued to touch him, "That's  nice, but you probably shouldn't  do that.  Time to call ot a night. "

Rey nodded, but instead of stopping she leaned closer,  "don't  be lonely ...I'm here."

She kissed his cheek, nuzzled his skin.

He closed his eyes, lost for a second. 

God, he was so tired.

Rey got up  to leave. "Goodnight."

Curious. He thought. 

"Goodnight Rey." Hux replied.

 

He went to his room, changed. 

Rey was so close earlier. Why?

It was probably all in his head.

He was far to old for her interest. 

He lay back remembering her lips on his skin. 

He drifted off to sleep thinking of that softness.

 

Rey slunk back in. He looked so still.

She felt him deep in his dreams. He was remembering her kiss.

She grinned, scooting closer. He slept in just night pants tonight. His stomach was warm.

She ran her fingers over his chest, his neck, his face.

"You want me don't you Hux?" She muttered out loud. 

She leaned down smelling along his skin. Where Kylo reminded her of the forest, Hux made her think of oceans...rain. 

Her hand hesitated at his waist, she could see he was stiff beneath the fabric.

"I could touch you..." she rubbed slowly  against it.

His breath quickened.

Rey felt solid.

Her eyes glimmered.

"Mine." She rubbed more.

He wasn't  waking. The alcohol kept him sluggish.

She stopped lowered his waistband, pulling him free.

The dark ones made her mouth them. They liked it. 

Would he?

She kept an eye on his mind.  

She took him into her mouth, sucked and licked. This wasn't  bad. Not doing it to him.

She pushed the image into his mind, he would see this as a dream.

Hux groaned.

Bucking a little up. 

Rey sucked harder.

Bobbing happily, loving his noises.

In his dream he gripped her hair, praised her motions.

Rey continued  until he came. Licking him clean, she felt like she owned him.

His body relaxed. His mind swirled in ecstasy. 

She kissed the tip,  tucked him back in. Straddled him. 

She kissed along his chest and neck. Then his lips.

"You want me...you want me" she chanted.

Rolling her hips against him.

The friction between her legs against her clit felt so good.

"Ah...yes...mine..." she breathed deeper with every thrust. 

She clenched around nothing but felt so high. She climaxed with her mouth on his. "Thankyou..." she said so softly.

She shoved how she felt into the dream.  So he could feel her pleasure, her heat.

He wouldn't  know how, but he would feel like he'd  had sex with her tomorrow. It would be vivid. 

Haunt him. 

He would act on his own. And Rey wanted him to...

Hux was easier than Kylo...he saw her differently...

Rey left him wet from her... smirking. Let him wonder...

 

She liked his taste. She would have to do this again...

 

 

 

 


	17. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux woke very confused...and aroused the following morning. The dream had been so vivid...it startled him...but also left him wracked with guilt. Rey trusted him...them... he would never violate that... she was still so fragile.

Kylo returned after sorting out the upheaval. Hux informed  him of a possible  spy or spies. 

Kylo began his search. Phasma had a few theories. Newer personnel... visitors...

All had been watched the last couple weeks. 

Kylo noticed Hux was...not himself... almost jittery.

When he found him alone he voiced his concern, "Hux you seem... off. Not sleeping well? Did something else happen while I've been gone?"

Hux gave him a sorrowful look, took a seat, "I  ...no, sleep has been an issue...that is...once I'm  asleep... I  have been dreaming... every night...for weeks now. Sexual dreams...I wake up wet, sweaty, aroused. I feel so much shame..."

"It happens Hux, why feel so much regret?" Kylo prodded.

Hux glowered up at him."Rey...the dreams have been about her... me being...well, sucked off...her riding me...touching... kissing... her letting me... do things... not actual sex but so fucking close... I  have tried not to  act differently  around her...gods bless I hope she hasn't  seen the images in my head. I am so ashamed..."

His hands shook as he confessed.

Kylo nodded,  "you can't control your dreams... everyone has fantasies... you used to have them about me as I recall...and I you. She's around you alot, affectionate, she's  beautiful  and you care for her. It's not a shock that your mind went farther."

"You know I would never hurt her Ren... I  couldn't  force myself on her like they did... I lo-..." Hux looked almost tearful, cutting himself  off. He gazed at the floor.

Kylo sighed, "you love her..."

Hux didn't  look up, "yes...it's foolish. I would never act on it... she will eventually  meet a young man she fancies..."

"You are a good man, don't feel so shitty about giving a damn. I  love her too. We care for her and protect her. We've  become her family...Phasma too.  She's  even bonded with Dopheld and others... she's  good here.  Happy. Healing. Her path with the force is still developing,  I'm  keeping an eye on her darkness... her light stays stronger." Kylo patted his shoulder, "if you want to end the fantasies I can help you...but I really think their harmless..."

"I'll... keep that option in mind. Back to Rey,  she seems to enjoy her tutors. She has been training with Phasma and myself. You will of course continue her force training now that youre back..." Hux straightened his uniform as he stood.

Kylo nodded, "yes of course,  she is still vulnerable to slipping to the dark...I  know the pull is tempting. After such horror it would be easy."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dopheld have you ever been kissed?" Rey teased. Her fingers toying with his collar.

Dopheld blushed, "yes...a bit. Not in a while."

"You have a kind face, and a friendly heart you know. You are loyal to the Grand Marshall. You would die for him..." Rey  stated.

"I  would...for him. For the Order.  He is a great man." Dopheld replied.

Rey guided him to sit.  "Such a loyal boy. You never came to Snoke's secret room... you didn't  like your former leader at all..."

"No...he was cruel...sadistic. Many of us wish he'd  been overthrown  sooner...but Kylo Ren...the commander, was controlled by him. Hux couldn't make his move without a strong ally...for the right moment." Dopheld stuttered out as her hands travelled over his chest. "Miss Rey...I  don't  think..."

Rey smiled, he was scared of them.

She leaned forward and captured the man's  lips. He was younger than them but still older than her. 

...she found him appealing...cute. Kind.

Once she kissed him he became less timid, deepening  the kiss.

She loved it. Sweetness. Gentleness.

His thoughts were raging with emotion and hormonal impulses... but also respect...

She let herself enjoy the simple joy of it. 

"Don't say anything for now Doph... but I'd  like to see you again." She grinned shyly.

He beamed, "of course Miss Rey, I  would love to. We could dine together... anything you like."

When he left her quarters she touched her lips.  

He was her first kiss outside of what she was doing to Hux at night.  

While Kylo was gone she'd  gone to Hux's  rooms every night...she had him convinced it was all on his head. 

It was on her terms... he was her puppet.

Rey contemplated  what she wanted from him tonight... she would have to hide herself from Kylo...if he sensed her in Hux's rooms...

She knew he couldn't  find her there...

She wanted his mouth on her...she could do what they did in the holovids...she could...sit on his face... 

She blushed...

His mouth felt amazing everywhere he put it and she wanted more... she wanted him to wake up with her taste in his throat...

Definately. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey rode his face completely blitzed out...

Moaning and writhing above him. 

He delved his tongue in like he was thirsty for every drop... his hand working at her clit  furiously.

He groaned...his other hand kneading her breast.

"Yes...gods yes...." she whimpered.

Hux had already cum to her grinding against him. 

She came hard drenching him.

She felt so weak after, collapsing next to him.

His cheeks glistening from her.

"That felt...so good..." she hummed. Heart racing.

She tugged her dress back on.  She cleaned his face,  just the sheen. 

But glowed at the idea he would taste her on his tongue. 

Rey covered  him, gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

Tomorrow  he was giving her a blaster lesson after her tutoring session.  

She couldn't  wait.

But this spy or spies had to be found...they were a threat to him.

 


	18. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kylo?" Rey looked up at him, "who is Ben?"

Kylo flinched.

Ben?

"Rey...we discussed that. You can't sneak in my mind, let me invite you." He told her. 

Rey nodded, "it wasn't on purpose, I  will try harder not to. But, who is Ben Solo?"

"That's  complicated... he is who I was... before the Supreme Leader wanted me as his hound. Before he twisted me into the darkest version of myself...the man I am now killed my fellow students...fought a war against  my mother... murdered my father trying to please my master... attempting to quiet the tearing apart of my soul..." Kylo shook his head, "I am trying to be a better man.  Not the man who massacred many...but I  am not Ben anymore."

"You are a better man, you saved me...if your master had asked it of you...you wouldn't  have raped me." Rey told him. 

He saw in her eyes no judgement... just adoration. 

"You are not wrong...of my many sins... the guilt I  carry... rape isn't  one of them. I don't  regret butchering that bastard..." Kylo  sensed her pride in him.

Rey moved closer, the empty training room quiet.

Kylo let her hug him, "you are free young one...no one will ever hurt you...I  won't  let them."

"I trust you..." Rey smiled, "do you love me Ben?"

"I ...yes." Kylo  answered.

She leaned up, "kiss me then... please..."

Kylo hesitated. But with her warmth against  him, her gaze so open and hopeful...

He captured her lips. So gentle. 

Their force energy  merged and whipped around them as his arms slid down. 

It was so different than kissing Trina...any other...

Fire and desire raged inside him...

Rey welcomed it. 

So alive.

She wanted him. Was trusting him.

Kylo couldn't  hold back. 

His hands explored her flesh, groaning into her mouth. Kissing down her jaw and neck...

He lowered them to the floor...

Her own fingers stroked his hair,  his chest.

"Ben....please...give me all of you..." Rey begged.

"You ...aren't ready for these things Rey..." he wasn't even convincing himself.

"I  am...please..." she cooed.

His hand slid under her dress, found her sopping.

Growling he kissed her fervently, stroking her slit. 

"Faster..." she breathed.

His pace quickened. Thumbing her clit, adding another finger. 

He needed her to come...

Feel something good...from his hand...

Rey writhed against his digits.

When she came she shook, breathless.

"Oh Ben..." Rey nuzzled into his chest.

Kylo kissed the top of her head, held her. Rubbed her back. "Slow... this has to be slow..."

"Ok..." she agreed. Sighing contently.

Kylo knew there was no going back...

 

How would Hux react? 

Hux loved her... too...


	19. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey followed the man. He was sending something from a communications console.

"Traitor...spy..." she accused. Practically  spitting at him.

The man turned, pointing his blaster.  "Ah...the little whore. Best make this quick I suppose..."

But he didn't get his chance. 

His blaster flew from his hand. 

"You won't  put this ship in danger." Rey froze him in place.

His eyes widened.

She checked his messege...he hadn't completed it yet...but she could see where it was going...

"Resistance huh," Rey  tapped a different  messege out. Telling them he thinks the Order was different now, that peace with the new leaders was their best option.

"There...maybe they will listen. Is there just you?" Rey dug in...found no other spies in his head.

"Spies are rats you know...rats get disposed of..." Rey's eyes flickered red as his skin began to peel away from the muscles...

He screamed...

Rey smiled. It was like music.

Hux would be happy. Kylo would be thrilled. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sir, I  was hoping to ask your permission  to court Miss Rey. I'd  like to take her to dinner." Dopheld asked nervously.

Kylo scowled from behind Hux.

Hux nodded,  "you would? Does Rey know you were coming to ask us?"

"Well, yes, we discussed it.  We've spent time together, as you had originally  asked me to. We like eachother's company. I would like to date her." Dopheld stood steady. "If you feel it's not appropriate I will not pursue it."

"I don't  think it is an option right now...she's still...confused and trying to find her way. If she tells us she wants to, we can readdress it." Kylo practically growled the words out.

Hux nodded, "I agree, a bit more time perhaps. But we will ask her. It is up to her after all." 

Hux gave Kylo a side glance, wondering what had Ren so fired up.

Dopheld wore disappointment as he left.

Hux was about to question Kylo's  reaction but was interrupted by Phasma.

"Our spy has been found." Phasma stated. "It appears someone discovered him sending messeges... but he's  not a problem  anymore. Whoever found him skinned him, burned his eyes out."

Kylo's  brow furrowed,  "a bit graffic for most people...Hux did you have someone scowering for them?"

"No...you. Phasma...but I  have no idea who killed them. " Hux  viewed the images, "whoever did it, drew it out...made it hurt."

"The messege sent was encouraging the resistance  to cooperate with us. Instead of what the spy was about to send." Phasma reported.

"Curious...Kylo go to the scene and see if you sense anything. I'd  like to know who to thank, but apparently they don't  want exposure. "  Hux handed Phasma her datapad. 

 

 

Kylo sighed. The spy was stripped of their skin, violently.

The area held echoes of his screaming... he suffered.

Rey...?

Traces of her energy lingered...

No?!

Surely he was incorrect...

She wouldn't...?

He would have to confront her...

Hux couldn't  know, he would see her differently...she isn't  as innocent as he thought...as they thought... 

What else was she doing ...hiding...?

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm  sorry...I changed my mind for now. Don't be angry." Rey told him in the hall.

Dopheld smiled, "I understand. It's  fine, when you're ready I'd love to take you to dinner. Hux and Kylo Ren were sure you weren't ready...I guess they were right."

"You are so kind, thanks. Well, I need to get to my lesson with Kylo,  I'll see you around Doph. " Rey  hurried  off.

With her and Kylo getting closer finally, she didn't need Dopheld  thinking her affections meant more.

 

 


	20. Scape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was beside himself, his dreams were getting more intense. His senses surrounded by Rey... he could taste her in his mouth...how was that even possible?

"Ren, my dreams are still ...happening nightly.  I  ...only dream of her...I  woke up multiple mornings lately and I swear I  could taste her!" Hux stood before him visibly  distraught.

"Not one nightmare the past month or so?" Kylo asked.

Hux nodded,  "not in a long time, she woke me up from a nightmare I was having, it bothered her. Do you think she knows about these as well?" 

Kylo sighed,  "I  have a theory...but I  need to talk to you about me as well. Rey and I... we've  kissed, done small  things...it wasn't  planned... she saw my true name in my mind. We... talked... it led to a kiss...more..."

"You... I  have been going crazy trying to control my desires and feeling such guilt! I told you !" Hux screamed at him.

Kylo took it, "I  know...but there's  more. I  sensed her energy at the scene of the spy's death...dark energy Hux. I  think she killed him...brutally. and I  meditated in Trina's room...Colin's... I  found the same...she killed them..."

"No....she ....Ren, she couldn't...." Hux said with disbelief.

"I  think she's  causing your dreams... I  think she's  been doing things with you as you sleep..." Kylo added.

Hux felt the oxygen  leave his lungs, "Rey wouldn't  violate me like that... not after what was done to her..."

"She could...she has. She's  letting her darker side control her more than I thought. She's  learned how to block me.  Hide from me... she's  killed Hux. The deaths may have been to protect us...Snoke warped her... he raped her mind and body... ripped her spirit apart..." Kylo explained. 

Hux sat down on his couch. "But why do that to me? I love her...I  want her...why ?"

"Yes you do love her, want her, but you also feel guilt for the want. You wouldn't act on it. Logically she gave you a way to have her without acting on it yourself.   It's  fucked up, but I think she cares for you and me... she just has no idea how to process or act on her emotions the propper way. " Kylo  understood somewhat. He wasn't  always so calm. Snoke had twisted and soured every positive in his life.

He lost his family to that creature.

His sanity.

"How do we face this?" Hux begged for the answer.

"Rey has to learn what she's doing is wrong. You will have to offer alternative  actions. An awkward conversation, but I can be there to assist. I  have to inquire about the murders...I  have to get her to quit tapping that deep into her dark side." Kylo was just as shaken by that discovery.

Rey was precious to them.

It was hard to picture her high on death.

The stench of taking a life is difficult  to wash off.  

Rey may react badly...

 


	21. Seeing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hux lay down for the night, his mind was a storm of disappointment and disbelief... but also an odd excitement that repulsed him. If Ren was right... ?

Rey observed his form, so still.

Auburn lashes against his cheeks, chest rising and falling. 

She missed him today...wanting to come sooner,  but he'd worked late... took his time before laying down.

Rey moved slowly, laid down on her side next to his warmth. Her hand reached up cupping his jaw, gently petting.

She loved doing this first... would have liked a single kind touch while in Snoke's care...

Hux wanted  her she felt it every time he looked her way,  ...she justified these visits by that logic.  

He wouldn't  allow himself more than fantasy...so she used that to be close to him.

Exploring her own wants ...

"Is it so easy for you Rey? To use your powers on me...use me, someone who saved you from being used?" Hux's  voice startled her.

She fell off his bed.

"You're  still awake?" She mumbled.

"This time..." Hux sat up to really examine her face. 

Rey nodded,  shamed. Gazing down at her feet as she sat.

"Ren thinks it's because I  wouldn't  act on what you saw in my head? ...is that why? Was it not malicious? Was it really just to be close to me...not knowing proper boundaries?" Hux's  tone was calm...but Rey could still see his hurt there.  

She violated his trust.

"I  ...gave you what we both wanted... I  thought you wouldn't  feel guilty this way. I  am doing better... I  feel things... they took and took... I  wanted you... so I  took from you... but I  gave to you too...please don't  hate me" she rose up to her knees and reached for his hand. 

Hux sighed, "I  ...cannot simply hate you Rey... but you can't  just use your powers on people... I  know after your experiences things are confusing. But, I  felt guilt, you are young. I  am so much older than you..."

"I know... but I'm  16 now.. I  had a birthday weeks ago...I  couldn't  be a child anymore Hux... I've  been through too much..." she cupped both his cheeks, "I  feel things for you... Kylo too... I  tried to  like Dopheld.  He is sweet and cute, but can't  be more than my friend. Let me learn from you Armitage."

Rey took his mouth with her own.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her. 

His mind swam.

He needed to give in... he couldn't  stay angry...

The second she touched his hand  he lost his nerve... his rage...

Her small moan against  him broke his walls.

Rey pulled away, "let me stay..."

He guided her under his covers, let her lay curled to his chest. 

Perhaps she was still controlling  him...

He couldn't bring himself  to care...


	22. Consequently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knew. Hux confronted Rey. Yet... she'd stayed in Hux's quarters ever since that night. So much for trying to instill boundaries. Weeks later she learned nothing but how to get her way because Hux was weak to her... his love for her...made him easy to manipulate...

Rey walked the corridors smiling. 

Hux had seemed to forgive her...was trying to let her earn his trust...

She barely went to her own quarters anymore.

She let him talk to her ...lengthy discussions about what happened  to her and how to shift her perspective  to current interactions, suggestions from her doctors...

What was ok... not ok.

Rey listened, internalized, ...pounced him.

She knew he needed to feel like he was helping her.

She enjoyed staying with him, surrounded by gentle touches... sensual kisses.

He'd  shown her tenderness.

She pushed him to give her more... 

Hux succumbed...

She felt it when his walls broke down and accepted.

His hands gave her such bliss... so much better...cathardic...

His mouth even more attentive outside of his dreams...making her come on his tongue over and over...

When they had sex he gave her the control  she'd  never had... she was drunk on the power of it.

He gave her everything...she sucked it down like a succubus.

Kylo avoided her... she wondered if it was jealousy or something more...

He was blockling her from his mind... it drove her crazy.

So she distracted herself ... with exploring every debauched facet of physical  expression... Hux was willing to play.

He still felt guilty... but she pushed those worries away as she knelt at his feet making him moan.

He forgot all his stresses with every thrust of her hips into his when she rode him...or he mounted her.

His office...his rooms...dark hallways...

Weeks of stolen moments...she could almost forget...

But Snoke was still inside her deep...his voice telling her how much of a whore she was...

How little she was worth... 

Only what she could create mattered...

She was having panic attacks...

Lost time.

Hux would be whispering sweetness in her ear as he pounded into her, kissing her neck...and she would hear a dark one's  voice...think one had her...

...freak out

Hux was patient. Comforting.

One night she flipped him off her and drew a knife to his throat lost in a haze of survival...he finally saw her eyes.

The red flaming color staring down at him, deadly,  she didn't look as if she recognized him.

Rey cried when she snapped out of it...let him hold and pet her hair.

Something was wrong inside. Rotten.

He kept telling her she needed to talk to Kylo.

She declined. 

Hux nodded.

 

Rey wondered if they knew the rest... about the nurse...Colin...

Hux hasn't brought it up...

But that didn't ease anything...

He was so buried in his own lust for her...clouded...blinded...

No...if they know... it will be Kylo  that confronts her. 

And sucking his cock...fucking him wouldn't control him like Hux...

Rey knew... Kylo would either need to bend ...

Or break...

 

"Come back to bed little one, " Hux smirked.

Rey cuddled up, sighing happily as his mouth circled a happy nipple, sucking as his hand kneaded.

"Mmmm..." she breathed.

She wrapped her legs around him as he slotted at her entrance. Guiding him in.

"Make love to me... make me forget all of it..." Rey  groaned as he slid in...began the pace she adored.

She was learning ...fucking was different  from making love...

Hands...mouths... cocks...could be tools of pleasure... not just pain...

"Harder Hux...fuck...gods harder..." she begged.

Lulled into nirvana  with his snapping hips, his deep kiss...

 

 


	23. Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo secured the walls in his mind... he was slightly bitter. Scowling he went upon his routine... Phasma gave him a datapad with possible bases. He decided the distance would ease his disappointment...he needed his mother to agree to speak with Hux. The resistance and their allies were still making themselves a nuisance. He needed away from the constant sensations Rey was feeling in Hux's room... he wasn't jealous... he wasn't...

Her power kept fluctuating.

Kylo felt the darkness looming around her edges. 

Hux wasn't seeing her using the force around the ship...on his crew. 

He was balls deep constantly and blinded.

Kylo hadn't  even attempted to  shake him from his high. It was pointless... 

He saw her fling troopers who got in her way...mentally steering female officers in other directions from Hux.

She was territorial,  unstable. 

She was using her body to keep Hux solely thinking of her.

Phasma didn't  agree, saying how sweet the damaged girl was, how happy Hux seemed.

Kylo didn't trust it...was she not  just recently  making out with poor Mitaka?  Fucking around with Kylo too?

Kylo was relieved  he hadn't  slept with her yet... she needed to separate  herself from sex ...heal more.

Kylo could see images  of them that slipped through into his head. 

On purpose or not...

It... shook him. Made him react.

But...

NO !

Rey wasn't...ok. She, was sour. Something off. He could taste it.

So familiar. 

He felt it when he killed...as he watched the life drain.

When  she'd  killed Trina...Colin...  the spy...she'd been on fire inside... the darkness fed and hungry for more...

Their pain...agonished cries... screams... amused her.

Snoke and his sadistic creations...

Rey was changed. Kylo needed to fix it. 

Before he found Hux an empty husk...a cooling corpse...

Rey looked so beautiful...but inside... Kylo  saw the taint.

The infection.

He wanted her to feel safe. He kept his distance.  

He was waiting to confront her about the murders...if she felt cornered...

Kylo sighed as he boarded his ship. 

Armed with his list.

He would check the locations, seek out his mother...

Perhaps decide how to approach the young demon in their midst...

She couldn't heal unless the rot was cut away ...

But he had no good way to pull her from Hux's  arms when she was in them every night...

He could seek his mother. She might have an answer...

Phasma  told him she'd  keep an eye on Rey. She promised  to let him know if anything  wierd happened. 

Kylo flew away dreading the distance  and feeling lighter having it. 

Rey still ever present in his mind behind the wall.

His darker side wanted to march into Hux's  rooms, slit his throat, and fuck her over his bleeding body. Drown in the blood with her, let her pull him in deep away from the light.

But... her light begged for saving...

He resisted. The catalyst.

Rey could be his equal...or defeat him someday...

As the stars shot past he allowed himself to feel the loss.

 


	24. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was exhausted...the effort of keeping the images of Rey and Hux out of his head ...checking the locations, was wearing him down.

He laid in his temporary quarters after another grueling day. 

Hux had not answered his last three comms ...he’d found nothing so far.

He groaned.

She kept pushing at his walls.

 

 

”You fell asleep Kylo...” her voice startled him awake.

His eyes shot open. “Damn it... you are persistent. That wasn’t a compliment... I’m not Armitage... I know what you’ve done Rey...”

She watched him from across the room. “I’m aware...vividly. You are afraid of me...how you want me too.”

”You are young, powerful, and beautiful... I’m not dead...but I’m not a fucking moron either! You’ve killed people, you’re stained by it...I would know. It’s twisted you...what Snoke did...you need to stop and allow yourself time to properly heal.” Kylo replied.

Rey merely smirked, “I can reach for you like this...you and Armitage. It’s interesting. I saw you fucking that girl on your last stop...I saw your mind while you were buried in her...you hoped it would help get me out of your head.”

Kylo growled, “ stay out of my fucking mind ! ”

She perched herself on the couch. The dress she wore shifted.

Kylo could almost smell her from his bed.

She let her fingers dip low showing him she was bare and already wet. “You can fight me or you could taste me...I want you ...like him... you deserve it for not hurting me...”

”that’s what I was trying to tell you Rey... you don’t owe anyone for anything... not me ... not Hux... your body is not a tool anymore...” he tried to sound so sure of himself. But his voice shook slightly. 

She unhooked the top of her dress giving him a perfect view of her chest. The fabric pooled at her waist.

Rey let her fingers stroke slowly, her thumb circling her clit as she hummed.

Kylo felt his throat close.

It felt like someone was gripping his neck... tighter ...tighter...

She moaned as she worked in and out of herself faster, staring him in the eyes.

”you don’t understand this need I feel ...it’s like they drove a hunger within...it takes so much to quench.” She widened her thighs farther. “But the pain I felt ... the fear... I wanted to die... as they thrust into me again and again... I was nothing but a body... You ...feel it...the need...I saw it...you are no less drenched by blood...lust...”

Kylo felt himself painfully hard. His sight blurry from lack of oxygen.

”let ...me...go...” his words breathless.

Rey’s eyes burned red, her lips pursed, she came hard...

She pulled her fingers out, made her way closer.

”Rey...stop...” Kylo was beginning to black out.

Rey grinned, inserting her drenched fingers into his mouth. “If I must... your blood isn’t what I need...or want...”

He took in a deep breath, coughing, when she released him and retracted herself. “What the ...absolute ...fuck Rey!”

She laughed, “I promise I won’t kill Armitage... I won’t kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it...”

Rey kissed his lips. 

Kylo was too weakened to fight her. 

“This ...shouldn’t be possible...the effort should have killed you...” he muttered.

She left him... he sat in his empty room dumbfounded.

She had reduced him to nothing...

A hard cock ...

A weak man...

Her eyes...what was that?

Hux...how would he get Hux to listen?

 


	25. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wasn’t sure how he’d missed Kylo’s multiple comms... it was quite unlike him ... unprofessional. It was happening lately... the mistakes...

Hux left Kylo a messege, they would be taking him aboard the following week and representatives from the resistance were on their way as well.

He had to hand it to the boy, he’d accomplished something big. 

Unprecedented...

Rey was off tinkering, Hux felt strange without her close by... empty.

Their time gave him an ego boost... 

She could never get enough of him...he wondered why he’d ever tried to refrain.

And Ren...

He was acting so ...strange around them...when it came to Rey.

Ren was almost...well... skittish...

Hux knew the boy worried... relentlessly.

He thought Rey was ...dangerous.

Dangerous?

Rey? 

No... not their Rey...

She was ...damaged perhaps...

defensive...maybe...

Hux thought a moment as he made his way to his shower, she had taken lives ...but so had he... so had Ren...

Who were they to judge? 

Let he without sin cast the first stone...

He grunted to himself.

Surely there was no jealousy from Ren?

Because Rey chose him? Hux was certain they had respect between them...

Ren would not...

would he?

Rey loved him... he was certain...

But she had toyed with Ren ...before...

If she needed them ...both?

No... she would never hurt him that way...

Sure she’d done questionable things but she knew now ...

It was not her fault...

Her innocence was stolen...

She’d been baptized by Snoke with violence and rape...blood and cruelty...

It would take time...

Ren was not correct...

She was not vicious or diabolical...

No malicious fiend resided behind her lovely smile...her pleasured moans upon his lips...

Hux shook his head. Letting the hot water hit him and he sighed.

Rey was not  like Snoke...

They’d saved her from damnation...

Right?

 


	26. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sat across from his mother silently. He’d allowed her to embrace him upon her arrival. She was escorted by Poe Dameron and Several others he couldn’t even see as a threat. She watched him with concern. They’d met up on neutral ground, agreeing to travel to the Finalizer together. A statement of trust.

“Our deep optimism is mutual it seems...yet, you look distracted son.” Leia prodded.

Kylo shrugged, he was in no mood for a rehatch...his muddled thoughts were his own.

”Grand Marshal Hux will greet us when we arrive, rooms have been prepared for you and your people. You can eat and relax, tomorrow we can discuss options... a situation that could benefit all of us.” Kylo stated matter of factly.

He could feel Rey trying, knocking at his walls.

He still didn’t know how she overpowered him the other day, appeared the way she had...it should have been impossible...it should have killed her...

He felt her abrasive thoughts about newcomers...

But peace between them was what she wanted too?

Wasn’t it?

If for no other reason than because Hux wanted it... Kylo wanted it...?

He sighed, his mother felt his unease...

She would think it had to do with the peace talks coming up if he wasn’t more careful.

”tell me about Rey...before our man went  silent he’d informed me of her. You and Hux saved her ? After taking down your leader?” Leia stared him down.

He nodded, yes... she was a secret...an ugly one. His monstrosities were revealed during that battle...she was...” Kylo hated saying the words, “he was abusing her, her purpose was as a vessel for a dark side child he could control and train from birth. I was ...weak in his view...he hadn’t gotten to me soon enough...”

”that’s horrible Ben...” Leia didn’t miss his wince at his birth name being used. “But you both have given her a new start... perhaps this isn’t a game after all... a ruse. Peace is important... but trust is hard earned after all you did in his name.”

”I’m aware... she has touched us all. My hope is you can help her. She’s... still recovering, learning how to be around people. She is so strong in the force...I worry about her. His impact upon her... Being out in the galaxy, not just with Hux and I might aid the process.” Kylo noticed the pride his mother held.

With a sly grin, “ your heart is vulnerable Ben...to her. Good. Snoke didn’t completely rot you from the inside out.” Leia reached out.

”It would seem so...I am so sorry about father...” Kylo’s voice shook, throat bobbing.

”He knew Ben, your father, he knew and he loved you ...forgave you ...even as you took his life. I do too...” She assured him.

They stayed that way until they landed.

 

 

 


	27. Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here they are... these rebels... these enemies turned possible allies... to her Hux ? ...to Kylo ? Ben... his mother refuses to call him anything but Ben. Rey sneaks about the visitor’s minds seeking answers. She has gotten better at stealth... Kylo taught her a lot... simply by letting his walls down a hair... Are they a threat? Are their intentions real? It’s what both men want... this notion of peace... She scares them... She grins, watching them... they should be afraid.

“You miss him...” Rey states. 

She appears from seemingly nowhere startling Leia.

Leia nods, “ very much so... though I understand why he hated me for so long... or wanted to hate me. I gave up on him for a while... I thought my son was truly dead because of what he’d done... because of that monster poisoning his mind...”

Rey moved closer.

Leia took a seat on the sofa, “ but that was my mistake... my brother’s mistake... we assumed his choice was made... but it hadn’t been. My son held light then... though dimmed since... it still lives within him. I see it. I recognize my faults...”

Rey skimmed and felt no lies, “your presence, though wanted for opportunities involving peace, do hurt him... part of me has the urge to break your neck for that sin...”

Leia smiled coyly, “ I sense that...he was one of your saviors...”

” I... care for him... them. He keeps trying to fix me ...” Rey scowled.

”and you vaguely know you need the help ...or we would not even be having this conversation... the parts of you so twisted by the darkness Snoke infected you with wants to kill me. But a small fraction inside also wants help... trauma is not dealt with in black and white ways... it’s diving deep into the grey...” Leia opened her mind fully to show Rey her own pains...from loss to what her father did... to being captive herself... more...

Rey jerked away like she’d been burned.

Panting from the overload, Rey cried. Screamed.

No ... this was a trick...

These people couldn’t...?

Rey snarled and threw mental shards into Leia. Her vicious anger.

Satisfied seeing the woman motionless on the floor, Rey scrambled out of her quarters to find Hux.

She needed ...?

Rey stopped in the middle of a corridor.

Staring blankly forward and then behind her...

She didn’t know...

She hardened inside.

She pressed out... who else? The pilot? The pilot hurt Armitage? Hated him?

Yes... the pilot was a threat...

 

 

Kylo felt it. He raced to her side. “Mother...?” He closed his eyes and dug deep. 

He sighed in relief as her eyes flickered open and he helped her sit up.

” Ben...she was here. You need to find her... right now! She’s seeing enemies in everyone... everything... I fear the voice you lost in your mind with Snoke’s death has rooted into hers. His essence is killing her spirit... tainted as it was by her pain ... she’ confused and scared... darkness is strangling her soul. A dangerous feeling... go !” Leia demanded him to leave.

Kylo sent a request for medical to come tend to his mother, another messege to Hux to find Rey.

He just hoped no unlucky soul had crossed her path yet... as frazzled as she might still be.


	28. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees them... their forms... hears their voices... smells their colognes or body scents... feels the texture of rough palms or fingers... haunting her skin... plaguing her mind... she sees them in everyone... “oh Poe... why such fear in those pretty eyes? You seemed so keen when you found me near moments ago? Thinking of all the ways you could position this little body for your amusement... are all pilots so full of need? So starving? You hate my Kylo... my Armitage... yet you are no different from any first order male... thinking with that weapon between your legs...” Rey tightened her invisible restraints, his head firm against the floor. He couldn’t form words, only grunt in response. Eyes wide. She smirked. She pet his cheek. “You would hurt them... I can’t have that...” she kissed his forehead.

“My mother is ok, but she senses Rey is drifting in unstable waters again... she’s missing right now! I can’t find her with the force or the damn ship sensors! She could be anywhere... doing god knows what!” Kylo paced and huffed in front of Hux.

Armitage frowned, “ I have no idea Ren... but I think you’ve been correct. I think she’s been messing with my head again... I just don’t believe it’s out of cruelty or malicious intent. She has concerns... for my safety... for yours... every evil thing she’s done so far was for us... for her... she attacked your mother, who was previously our enemy.”

Kylo straightening glanced back, “ the others! The other resistance members who came with mother... we need to check them now! She could have went to who she felt was the most angry ...or had the highest mistrust level of our interest in peace! It would make sense!”

He commed Phasma and they headed for the corridor down from Leia.

Poe and the few others were housed not far from their general.

Kylo couldn’t feel Rey at all, but she’d gotten good at hiding from him... blocking him. 

Her powers seemed to be increasing even as they grew more unstable with every dark act she committed. 

She pulled things from his mind... 

What Snoke had done... made her fertile and ripe for darkness to bloom... deep roots inside her mind... her soul.

The force circled her like a storm, caressing like a devoted lover in the night. 

She was blinded by the obscene twisting within her. 

She was being torn apart... like he had... the pain... the confusion... he loved her too much to leave her to such fate.

Hux loved their little ward too much ...

They understand!

They care for her!

 

Kylo had to reach her...

Hux had to help him reach her!


	29. Poeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe was surprised when the girl appeared in his room, he knew about her... but he wasn’t prepared to see. She was so young... pretty. His own mind betrayed him with a barrage of filthy thoughts staring her. He let her get closer as he stood in his allotted bedroom, swallowing, at a loss for words. He could feel her mental caress, it was vastly different from when Kylo Ren had searched his brain in the past. When he’d been a prisoner... before Finn defected and helped. Bringing Poe and his droid back together... to the resistance... And now his general expected them all to dance in peace... be buddies after so long trying to kill each other... after Hux killed millions... trust. This girl didn’t look dangerous... Her eyes were hostile, even as her voice made his cock twitch in interest. He hated being here ...but maybe this wasn’t so bad...

”you won’t hurt them... they belong to me...” she struck his face again. “ they are all I have... I don’t even have myself...”

Poe was utterly confused...

His face swollen and purpling, mouth sore and leaking blood, ...he knew his ribs were cracked and his leg shattered. 

But he couldn’t even scream... the tiny wack a doodle stole his damn voice!

She seemed to be seeing through him... looking at people who weren’t there. 

“Armitage did bad things... true... Kylo has committed atrocities... but don’t you see? They are like you pilot! ...warriors who were following orders... corrupted by that...” Rey trailed off.

She stared at the wall turned away from him.

She slipped out of her clothes, leaving herself bare.

Poe watched, scared because this was not some tryst... this girl was not some swooning partner about to fuck him into content oblivion...

Rey turned back to him... her own skin stained from beating his body.

It was her face though that crippled his previous view... the pain there.

He knew what Leia said happened to the girl... how Hux and Ren found her... that she was supposed to be dangerous and an unstable force wielder.

But... as she stood over him... all he saw was a broken little girl... tear streaked cheeks...

Shaking hands...

Fierce fire in her sad eyes...

She was warped, but still so very innocent...

Rey cocked her head and crouched to sit on his pelvis. 

So spread he could see her completely.

”You don’t get to do that!” She screamed, “feel sympathy ...and lust for this between my legs at the same time! You want them dead... to destroy their order...to take !”

Poe cringed when she gripped at his injuries.

”they have softened... blinded. I see through this charade. She would offer peace and then strike them down when they feel safe...” Rey trembled. “I can’t leave them so exposed...”

She kissed Poe’s chest. His neck.

”I could break you like I was... your general might show her true colors when you lay at her feet sobbing... then my warriors will kill the last of the past... be free. Free like they make me...” Rey ground against his groin. 

He was hard as stone despite his pain. Feeling her wetness along him ... it was animal response.

”see... it’s all you want ... I had to make them! They wouldn’t just touch me because they care! They won’t just use me! You would though... just like Snoke’s  little toy soldiers!” She roared, the entire room shook.

His heart hurt, his chest felt so tight. Was she stopping his heart?!

Then the feeling was gone, but tears sprang from his own eyes.

Poe saw it ...she was hollowing.

Now he wished his enemies would stride in... rescue him. 

Rey laid her head against his chest under his chin.

He willed himself to remain a still statue.

He barely heard the door open...

”Rey... please...let us help you... let him go now...” Kylo’s voice was soft as his large hands tryied to coax her off Poe.

Hux was beside him, both intimidating men crumbled circling the fragile form of her.

Rey crying against Kylo’s shoulder, both petting her skin, whispering comforting words.

Kylo kissed her hair, “it’s ok... we’re here...”

Hux nuzzled her from the opposite side. 

Rey drank their affection down like a fine wine... so parched... so thirsty for something real... 

Her anger had left her empty...

Still the darkness flowed throughout, Kylo felt it surging inside her.

It made his own heart clench.

The med team attended to Poe, took him away. 

No one moved toward Rey, trusting their leaders to deal with the shaking girl.

Hux have Kylo an unsure glance.

They had prevented more blood being shed ...this time.

But next time...?

 

 


	30. Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo watched her sleep. Hux sat next to her on the bed petting her hair. She still trembled. Poe remained in medical. Leia was there with him.

“She’s not a lost cause Hux...” Kylo kept his distance.

Hux sighed, “ she was about to kill Dameron... almost killed your mother... our peace treaty was almost abolished in a moment!” 

Kylo placed his hand on Hux’s shoulder. “ she’s in pain... it’s a terrifying storm within her mind...she is so confused. I made a mistake leaving... running from her.”

”You weren’t as blinded as I allowed myself to be... drunk as I became from her touch ...” Hux said sullen, slightly defeated. “You could erase all of it couldn’t you? Take all of what he did to her away?”

”I told you before in the beginning erasing the pain is worse... could damage her psychologically. She needs to work through it... we can help her.” Kylo bent down and kissed her forehead, it was damp with sweat. “ she distracted using her body because she was taught it was all she was... something to use.”

”She is so much more...” Hux stated, his voice filled with a gentle sympathy. He loved this broken girl so much.

”does she hate us for stopping her?” Hux asked.

Kylo shook his head, “ no... but her mind is full of doubt. She can’t wrap her thoughts around us loving her...that we won’t just kill her”

” I couldn’t...” Hux breathed, tears escaped his eyes.

Him... once so formidable. Now... so fragile at her glance... at her words... at her kiss...

Kylo sensed Hux fracturing... “no... don’t do this, you are still fierce. Or I would have cut you down myself years ago at our master’s bidding... his fucking games...”

”Thankyou... what do we do now...?” Hux begged for answers.

Kylo took in a deep breath, “ we keep her with us. Both of us... give her what she needs... forgiveness. Love. Understanding. Time. Not fear...”

”Agreed... I’ll make the arrangements...” Hux left Kylo to watch over her. 

Kylo saw glimmers there... twinkling deep...

As his mother... his father saw in himself.

He would earn that love and hope...

He would bring her out from beneath the heavy waves she was drowning under...

 

 


	31. Dipping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo asked for Leia’s advice on approaching Rey’s healing process... the previous attempt had backfired... Rey spiraled, sinking further into darkness... ending lives. Manipulating Hux... Dopheld... Kylo... she’d been defensive, seeing enemies in everyone. He needed a way to change that perspective. Replace the obscene past she survived with a new future. Killing her was not an option.

Rey found herself in an all too familiar position...

Bound, nude, sore, dirty...

She cried out glancing around, NO!

No! 

She couldn’t be here?!

Armitage and Kylo found her?!

Snoke was dead... those foul knights punished?!

 

She tried to cease the shaking, quiet her mind.

Reaching within her psyche for her last memory... 

She had thought General Organa a threat... she’d seen and heard Poe Dameron’s anger... saw him as a threat as well?! 

Sought to end them... punish him for wishing harm on her saviors.

She ...broke Poe...

Kylo stopped her from killing him...

”this isn’t real Rey... we’re in your head.” Kylo stated. “I’m trying to help you.”

Rey whimpered, this felt real...smelled real... where the chains were hurt?!

Phantoms of figures entered nearing closer, shadows of her memories... of THEM... HIM!

She could hear their erratic breath in her ear, the fingers digging...

” make them go away Rey, you allow them to haunt you... hold you back... you are stronger than the damage they poisoned you with.” Kylo knelt and pressed his forehead to hers. “ we love you... let it in...”

Rey swallowed.  She was scared...

She heard Snoke’s voice echoing... how she was nothing... just a hole... Not human ...

She heard their grunting, felt their rough thrusts...

”no... I ... I matter... I am Real ! I MATTER !” Rey roared. The chamber shook. Flickered...

Kylo watched as her mind spun. Her heart wrestling...

Her ghostly stalkers circling... vicious...

Hungry for her flesh ...her sanity... her worth!

She closed her eyes. 

Concentrating... Rey pushed them away.

Shoved!

The feeling of violating hands faded. 

Their voices still echoing... insistant.

Kylo stayed close. 

He sensed  power building inside her core...warm... ferocious!

As her chains disintegrated, Rey trembled, finding her footing to stand. 

To face herself.


	32. Onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is panting on the floor, drenched. Sobbing. The room is a disaster. Kylo has a split lip and cuts from swirling glass, Armitage doesn’t fend himself better.

“Kylo... what’s happening?” Hux asked panicked.

Kylo glanced back, “ I’m watching her in her mind...she’s fighting it... them... HIM... she’s trying to reclaim herself.”

Hux knelt closer and stroke her wet back, clothes long gone. “ will she ...come out of this? Sane? Could she die in there?”

The younger man sighed, “it’s up to her now... she is aware it’s not real. That we are here and love her still...but she has to overcome her own self hate from their impact... she has to be reborn.”

Hux scowled even as an angry tear slid down his cheek. 

Rey began to writhe and thrash, screaming.

Again the room vibrated... pulsed.

”her pain... it’s her pain Hux. I’m talking to her... but... I can’t make her do anything. The darkness has pierced deep, stained her light.” Kylo stated. “But don’t give up... just keep reassuring her. I am...”

Hux drew in a shakey breath, “Rey... I’m here with you... Kylo is here with you... we love you... you can burn these demon nightmares from your memory... you can blossom and live a good life...”

Rey stilled.

Bloody tears seeped from empty gazing eyes.

Her mouth agape in a silent response.

She forced them back with a burst of light. 

Kylo felt numbed, so this was it...

They would die at her hand as they desperately tried to save her...

A churning within had Hux gasping for breath, he was petrified as he lost consciousness.

Kylo kept attempting to talk to Rey in the mental world he’d found within her... 

But it was as if she was gone...replaced by the very thing he once worshipped.

Her eyes red as fire. Cruel.

Her body glowing and hot.

A dress of shadow and light circled her form elegantly.

Her hair flew wild behind her as wind from nowhere slung both men against the wall. 

Kylo watched as Hux slunk in an ugly heap.

Moments later he lost everything...


	33. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey could barely see through this haze of pure unadulterated rage. How could they?! Her veins burned beneath her skin... her thoughts wouldn’t turn into something cohesive... But she heard... Kylo ? ...Armitage? Their heartbeats were slowing... stopping... in her grip? At her will? She wouldn’t do that?! She didn’t hate THEM! They didn’t hurt her! Snoke did! His dark men did! Those fucking selfish officers did! Rey dropped down, hands reaching for the two men lying so still. No... this was no dream anymore... she stepped out of that. She was twisting reality?! Why were the men she loved so still?!

“No... you are mine... he can’t have you...” she shrieked and kissed Armitage’s cheeks, then Kylo’s.

The air thick with dancing darkness tugged at her, “ I said no!” She yelled. 

Snoke was gone!

 

 

 

Kylo blinked, fingers were running through his hair.  

“There he is...” Hux stated. “ Ren, we are not quite as dead as we felt it seems.”

”uh...” his chest ached too much to sit up. “Good to hear... Rey?”

”I’m ok Kylo, more than ok ...now.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Kylo liked that feeling.

”she woke me first... restarted my heart. Then you...” Hux explained. “It’s a lot to take in what happened. We’ve been sealed in this room with her for hours... she almost tore apart the ship. Most of the crew fell unconscious for close to an hour when she did her mental explosion. I can’t think of a better way to describe it.”

”mom?...” Kylo hopes. 

Hux grinned, taking his hand, “ Leia is fine...she helped Rey. She’s assisting the med officers, checking the crew. It will take a while.”

”Rey, are you feeling less... ?” Kylo knew how much her memories hurt her.

”... I pushed it back Kylo. The darkness. I accepted who I was, what I’ve done, his... actions created such a deep well in me... misery and anger blinded me. I’m so ...sorry... I won’t hurt anyone else... I promise...” Rey’s eyes were still red ...but now more of a simmer than a blaze. 

He saw hope there. “You were already forgiven ... you just needed to forgive yourself... none of what that bastard did was your fault. Now you can truly heal Rey, and let us love you if you love yourself.”

She cried now not from pain, but peace.

Hux smiled, “I’ll comm Phasma and Leia, check our progress. And then let’s get Rey to medical, you too Ren. I need to touch base with the bridge, then I’ll join you.”

Rey trusted him... them.

They wanted her, to help her. 

She ...mattered to them.

 

 


	34. Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt... better, more confidence. Leia was really working with her and Kylo. They explored her force powers together, safely. Hux attempted to give Rey peace of mind about those she’d killed, they were guilty and cruel people. She wasn’t planning to play judge and jury again so there was no point in hating herself for it. The resistance was no more, nor the first order... peace came with compassion and compromise. The Unified Core was received well, Poe was enjoying the spotlight. He was equally backed by Leia, Hux and Kylo. Phasma headed over the Universal Army, with a faction training force sensitives a mixture of light and dark approaches.

“You are doing so well my dear... we are so proud of you.” Hux beamed, kissing her shoulder. His hand traveled down her back to rest above her rear.

Rey smirked, “ only because I have two handsome men to prop me up and keep me grounded at the same time.”

Kylo leaned back on the sofa in their shared quarters, he closed his tired eyes. “Everything was received far better than we thought possible... but it’s exhausting to maintain good communication and trust among so many that were just killing each other not too long ago”

” We know Kylo...” Rey stated.

”Ben... call me Ben please. That other name was from Snoke... I am not Kylo Ren anymore.” Ben rubbed his face, his eyes firmly still shut.

Hux reaches for Rey’s hand, guided her over to where Ben sat. 

They took a seat on either side of him.

“Ok... we understand Ben.” Hux stated.

Rey laid her own head in his lap, which invited him to play with her loose hair.

Hux silently leaned his own on Ben’s shoulder. 

Ben sighed content, relief washing over him.

Their bond buzzed between them.

Hux still hadn’t gotten used to feeling them with him wherever they were... a playful nudging in the back of his mind from each force user.

Ben liked the feeling of being joined.

Never feeling alone. 

Rey did too, now that she wasn’t high on her rage and the light had evened out within her darkness, she felt whole for the first time since Snoke took her.

Her dreams were still combative... she felt guilt she could not excuse herself from. But, she had forgiven the acts themselves.

She didn’t hear fear or cruel thoughts from the beings she interacted with on the base.

Being on the solid ground had been an adjustment, but after she’d almost destroyed the ship Hux felt a planet might be safer.

She needed to keep strengthening her control... but still explore how far her power could go.

Leia has grown to care for her, especially with how she’d seen her son change. She came planetside as often as possible.

Hux missed commanding, but he loved Rey more. He assisted with troop exercises on base.

Hux and Ben made sharing quarters work, Rey didn’t like either being very far from her.

She’d been terrified and broken hearted thinking they’d make her choose between them... her pain made it worth trying for her sake.

They... do tolerate and care for each other...but Rey enjoys their physical affections.

Times like this moment were precious. 

Quiet.

Tempting.

Rey thinks she might want them to both be hers more officially beyond just their force bond. 

Her eyes were still fire, and Ben was researching why. He wanted to hold off on anything further until he had an answer for her.

So Rey pouted ...waiting.

She tilted her gaze up from her view in his lap, “we have time... I won’t implode. I don’t feel that same bloodlust anymore... or hear the taunting voices of them ... him.”

”I know.” Ben caressed her cheek.        “alright you two, let’s go to bed. Hux, You get bottom tonight... Rey wants me just as a pair of hands and teeth while she takes you.”

” I saw...” Hux chuckled. “ that mental shove a moment ago was hard to miss...”

Rey blushed, but didn’t correct them. Just let Ben and Hux lead her from the sofa to their bedroom.

” Hux... Ben... I need you naked and ready now...” she growled.

Shedding her own dress quickly she marveled at how much she enjoyed them more now...with her mind so free.

“Alright little one...” Ben nodded.

”as you wish my dear...” Hux replied not hiding a bit of his hunger.

 


	35. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey snuggled closer to Ben’s neck as she tugged Hux to her back. Sweat slicked skin, rosy and hot from an enthusiastic round of learning to share. Hux kisses the back of her throat just below her hairline. Humming with contentment. Glancing over her shoulder at the very softly snoring Ben Solo, the former General smirked.

If anyone had told Hux years ago that eventually he and his nemesis would care so much about each other, he would have outright laughed in their face.

That the same creature their former leader pit against him to compete for command would share power so easily over time...

That the temper tantrums and physical violence could be quelled with a touch or a kiss...

That he could stomach or enjoy sharing his mind with the younger man?

Impossible... torturous...

And yet...

Now... after finding dear Rey in all her shattered beauty, Hux found also his heart had room for that little sithling.

Well, not really Sith now... not Jedi either...

He heard their dreams, their wants, their fears...

He felt their wavering self loathing and doubts..

He was washed in their desires... their lust... their love...

They loved him too.

The biggest surprise of all.

They’d found a way to learn from the mistakes of the past, from the cruelty they experienced through Snoke.

The galaxy argued, it just would... peace took communication and effort, if beings were willing to trust...they were.

Because they saw something in this fragile girl who became resilient.

They saw redemption in this monster who became emphatic.

They saw humanity in the man who once murdered so many in a moment of misguided devotion.

In him...

He never could have predicted love or happiness...

More likely he pictured a painful death... at these very hands stroking his hip.

Yet... Hux smiles.

He felt reassurance flowing through their bond. After a year of reprogramming and  bonding within their new government, new lives...

”your mind is so loud Tage... you are watching your wife and husband like we’ll vanish as you sleep...” Rey said softly, tinged words with a slight tease.

Hux rubbed his morning wood against her backside a little, “ I apologize my dear, just thankful. I never thought I’d have this life... feel this. Our bond can overwhelm at times but it shows me truth. I can’t deny your feelings or his are real. Or understand how we got here...”

Rey giggled. ”well... I get it Tage, but remember... you and Ben helped me forgive myself too... learn to love myself through your acceptance... your love and support as I worked on stabilizing my power. You saved me... in that process, you saved yourselves.”

He nodded and kissed her shoulder. “ It is still amusing to be brought to orgasm by the man who used to choke me almost to death ...daily. I even like his... aggressive tendencies now. Ben has quite the tender side after our acrobatics ... he’s not who I thought he was so long ago.”

” No... but neither are you. And none of us are alone anymore. No more feeling lost in the dark abyss of our own minds... no more sadistic master pulling our strings.” Rey coaxed him to kiss her mouth as she rolled to face him.

” Thankyou my dear... our fierce little feral shadow master has become so wise and sweet...” Hux muttered against her lips.

Unable to resist, he devoured those lips he adored.

His hands wandering to the places she needed... to encourage the soaked place he wanted...

 

He needed her warmth to encircle him, tame him, the force wound throbbing through them both as he slid home. Her thigh hitched over his widening to accept.

Stirring on the bed beyond Rey wasn’t missed. “ were you two just going to let me sleep through it?” Ben chuckled.

Ben ran his large palm up her spine, enjoying her deep moan.

He watched her arch into Hux as he moved. Their cores joined, and Ben felt no jealousy.

It was such a thing of beauty to him.

He scooted closer ...used both his mouth and hands on his two soulmates.

The only two beings in the galaxy that could bring him such bliss.

”I love you Rey... Armitage...” Ben groaned as his whole body filled with want.

Their bond surged and wrapped them in such heat and safety, such overflowing need.

He cupped her breast from behind with one happy hand as his other rubbed along her puckered opening.

Ben could feel Hux’s ministrations as he made love to her. Ben’s mouth worked her neck and shoulders as his hands flexed. Rey stole a kiss from him and cried out as his fingers stretched her one at a time.

She wouldn’t let Hux escape until all three were fully sated. She liked it this way, as one.

Sometimes the different positions they found themselves in were odd ...but always so delicious. Her favorite being one head between her legs and one in her mouth. Or her riding one and one inside her from behind. They were always careful ... always giving.

They were neither neglected, taking turns being however... wherever she wanted or needed. This morning she craved this... her Tage gliding in and out of her cunt with precision as Ben prepared to invade her backside gently with purpose.

When she had them both together, they made her feel so full... so loved... so free. Whole. 

Rey felt Ben enter and screamed out her cresting release...only to be hit with another as Hux flicked and twisted her clit in tandem.

They moved together within her like a dance of magical cocks, she often joked.

Fighting within her to see how many climaxes they could bring out before they both folded in grunting bliss themselves.

Rey listened to their groans mix with her whimpers ... her whines...

Music to her ears...

This was passion...

This was real sex and physical evocation of love.

She was grateful to have found a way to replace her torment with raw irredeemable evolution at their hands.

It wasn’t dirty or sadistic, they were drunk off it. Each other...

”oh ...fuck...” she moaned into Hux’s mouth. “ fuck Tage! ... Ben .... fuck Yes !”

”that’s it little one... take all of us ! So... ah ... good...” Ben muttered into her skin as he pistoned into her.

Hux matched his motions, “ lost.... lost without you my dear... fucking lost..,”

Rey cried out again, her body thrumming as they each followed.

Hands switched to lazily petting and placing soft kisses as they pulled from her holes. Wrapping her in loving arms.

Wanting her to feel held and secure, she was never to feel less than adored.

Hux leaned forward kissing her forehead, then Ben’s lips.

Images floating in his mind as he did.

Unbidden...

Ben smirked sitting up, “ did you see his thoughts Rey? The vision just now?”

Rey smiled, “ I did... listen?”

Ben laid his head on her belly, she tugged a Hux’s to do the same.

” I hear... a heartbeat?” Hux questioned.

” Two actually.” Ben replied.

”one girl ... one boy...” Rey added, petting their heads affectionately.

Hux laughed, “ fuck... it’s... she has red hair... he has your black waves Ben!”

”and they already feel loved...” Rey directed. “Like me...”

”we... we made something ...two somethings ...so beautiful!” Hux cooed.

Ben caressed Hux’s jaw. “ we did... they are force sensitive... will be full of the force. Not dark or light. A balance.”

”Azalea... and Homer... our future.” Rey directed.

They peeled away only to take a soothing shower together and eat. 

They found themselves starved from the morning’s activities.

Hux was busy in his office half the day working, while Ben trained with Rey and the younglings on base.

All the children sensed Rey’s joy and the feeling of her babies. So tiny, but present.

She was given them by the force itself, she knew. 

The babies a miraculous gift to her and her husbands.

Something they hadn’t thought possible ...but a blessing they would not take lightly.

Rey smiled as she watched Ben assisting each child. He would be a good father...

So would Tage...

They needed her to come into their lives as much as she needed them.

Such a gift...

So vast ... So precious...

Snoke hadn’t taken anything from them in the end... that they couldn’t rebuild into something so much better.

Love. Home. Whole. 

 


End file.
